On a Deserted Island
by catrod1992
Summary: The yugioh guys all go on a two week vacation to get away from things. But when their plane goes down on a mysterious island they start to have weird feelings for each other. This is a yugioh yaoi story do not like don't read. I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH
1. Chapter 1

-----------Kaiba pov----------

I've decide to go on a vacation it s been awhile since I have been on one, I asked Mokuba if he wanted to come but he said he needed to stay because of a upcoming test so I made sure Mokuba had everything that he needed while I was gone. I was in my room packing my things while Mokuba watched me.

"So how long are you going to be gone Seto" he asked

"Just a couple of week. Are you sure you don't want to go with me" I asked

"Yeah I m sure, beside this test is really important" he said

"OK but I don't want any wild parties ok. I trusting you" I said

"Don't worry Seto I'll be fine now go have some fun and try to relax a bit" he said

"I will, be good" I said

I kissed my brother on his forehead then I grabbed my bags and left the mansion. I got into my limo and told the driver to head over to the airport

-------Yugi pov----------

Me and yami decide to leave town for a couple of weeks because we couldn't get a moment of silence since a lot of fan girls have been spying on us both nonstop and we felt like they need it. We were in my bedroom packing our things, Yami had a hard time deciding what to bring

"Yugi should I bring my deck" he asked

"Yeah you might need something to do while we are on the plane" I said

"What about my duel disk" he asked

"No unless you want to be stick carrying it around all the time. Besides I think security would try to take it away from you" I said

"But why" he said

"Don't know they just do" I said

-----------Joey pov---------------

Finally I saved enough to go on a vacation aw man it's been awhile since I been to the beach nothing to do but sit and relax. I finished packing my bags. I heard honking outside my apartment, I quickly got my things and went outside. I saw my buddy Tristan and his boyfriend Duke waiting inside their car. I put my stuff in the trunk then got into the car.

"Ready for your vacation Joey" Tristan asked

"Yeah man I can't wait to get out of town" I said

"Hey you won't mind if we go with you Joey" Duke said

"Yeah I want to get away from everybody especially kaiba" I said

--------------Bakura pov----------

I checked my mail today and to my surprise I had won a vacation for two, hmm a vacation sounds good I bet there would be a lot of good 'things' I can check out. I walked into the kitchen where I saw Ryou making breakfast

"Hikari what do you think about taking a vacation with me" I said

"That would be nice but we don't have the money for something like that" he said

"We don't have to worry about that my dear little hikari" I said

I showed the winning tickets and he looked at me with that concern look.

"Please tell me you didn't steal these" he asked

"No I won them" I said

*sigh*"Alright but we better hurry and start packing the flight leaves at noon" he said

------Malik pov---------

Me and Marik we in the kitchen eating breakfast. I ate a simple breakfast of eggs and bacon while Marik wolfed down a bloody steak. Isis came into the room and looked at us.

"Marik don't you have any table manners" she said

He swallowed the rest of the poor animal and smirked

"None what so ever" he said

She sighed and looked at me

"Malik I have some good news" she said

"What is it Isis, Is Marik finally moving out of the house" I said

"Ha ha that's so funny I forgot how to laugh" Marik said

"No but I did manage to get you a vacation ticket" she said

"Really that's so great" I said

"I know, you worked really hard at the museum for awhile so a nice vacation would do you nice" she said

"Thanks Isis" I said

"But Marik is going to go with you" she said

"What why" I complained

"I don't want to be dealing with Marik while you are gone" she said

-----------My pov----------

Kaiba got on his plane then went over to the business class, he put his suitcase above his seat and sat down. He got out his laptop and started to finish up the little work that need to be done for Kaiba corp. Then an annoying voice broke kaiba away from his work, he looked up from his laptop and saw a familiar blond boy

"Hey can I get some of those peanuts" Joey asked one of the flight attendants

"Wheeler what the hell are you doing on MY plane" Kaiba asked coldly

"Well excuse me but this is the plane that I m going on my vacation" Joey said

"I m just surprised that you could actually afford a vacation mutt" Kaiba said proudly

Then Kaiba two familiar spiky hair boys walked in the plane. The smaller boy smiled at the blond and brunet

"I could afford a vacation anytime I want rich boy" Joey growled

"That's cool we're going on a vacation too" Yugi said

"Oh great I made sure that I got this plane by myself" Kaiba said

"Well that's too bad rich-boy look like you're going be on the same plane as me" Joey said

"Yami and Yugi are you guys going on a vacation too" Ryou said

"Hey Ryou and yes, are you going on a vacation too" Yugi asked

*nods*"Bakura won a vacation for two and he asked me to come along" Ryou said

Then two familiar Egyptian guys walked into the plane

"You mean Bakura coming along that's means more fun" Marik said

"God damn it get out of My plane" kaiba said

"Who said it was your plane in the first place rich boy" Joey asked

"Umm excuse me but please take your seats, we will be leaving shortly" one of the flight attendant said

"Excuse me but I think all of these guys have the wrong plane, make them get off" Kaiba said

"Ok, May I see your guy's tickets" the flight attendant asked

Everyone except kaiba give her their tickets

"I am sorry minster Kaiba, but this is also their plane too" she said

"What I made sure I got a plane by myself" kaiba said growled

"I m sorry, but they must have switched planes tickets after you made your call so for right now you have to deal with them" she said

"Fine" kaiba said hissed

Joey smirked at the misfortune of kaiba

"Wheeler wipe that smirk off your face, or I'll wipe it off for you" Kaiba threaten

Joey sit at the back of the plane, Yami and Yugi sat at the middle of the plane, Ryou sat at the front of the plane and Marik and Malik sat across from Ryou. Bakura came rushing into the plane just before they closed they door

"What took you so long Bakura" Marik asked

"I had to go take a piss" Bakura said

"There is a bathroom on the plane you know that right" Marik said

"I hate bathroom planes, I feel like I m gonna develop claustrophia if I go in there" Bakura hissed

The flight attendant explained all the safety rules and all that jazz. After an hour on the plane the Yugi and Malik were comfortably watching a movie, Marik was hitting on Bakura, Kaiba was taking a cat nap, and Yami and Joey were playing with there PSP .Ryou was in the bathroom a little plane sick (that happens to me sometimes ok I'll shut up now) then the fasten seat belt sign come on

"This is your captain speaking, we are having some trouble right now so will you please remain in your seats and make sure you fasten your seatbelts" the captain said

All of a sudden things started to get dark even the lights on the plane went out. Plane started to shake a bit kaiba woke up then he got out of his seat angrily and started to walk over to the cockpit. When he got there was no sign of the captain in there and both of the steering wheels were gone, the plane started to lose control

"Guys where the captain" kaiba asked

"He was in there right" Yugi asked

"He not in there" kaiba said

The plane started to go down and kaiba hit his head on the ceiling. Joey didn't know why but he rushed to kaiba aid. The plane started to go down even faster; Ryou fell out of the bathroom and landed on the emergency door and groan at the impact

"Ryou careful" malik said

After Malik said that Ryou accidentally open the door everything started to fly out of the plane Ryou was trying his best to hang on to the plane but his grip started to weaken. Malik jumped and grabbed Ryou hand and hang on to one of the seats

"Malik I m slipping" Ryou yelled

Marik and bakura rushed over to Malik, Marik grabbed malik waist and held him tightly, Bakura held Marik by the shirt and grabbed onto one of the seats. Then Joey and kaiba started to get suck out of the plane. Joey was holding the unconscious Kaiba by his arm, Ryou quickly grabbed onto Joey hand , Malik held Ryou other hand, Marik was holding Malik waist tighter and Bakura held on to Marik arm and was trying his best to hold onto the plane

"God damn you guys better not let me go" Malik yelled

"Marik, Bakura hold on" Yugi yelled

Yugi tried to walk over to Marik and bakura but then the plane started to go down faster. He tripped and Yami quickly grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Guys I can t hang on anymore" Joey yelled

Joey couldn't hang on to Ryou anymore then let go of Ryou hand

"Joey!!! Kaiba!!!!!" Ryou yelled

The plane bumped again, Marik lost his grip on malik waist and Ryou and Malik went out of the plane

"Malik!!!! Ryou!!!!!!" Marik and Bakura yelled

When they yelled out their hikaris names bakura forgot to hang on to the plane and they went off the plane

"Marik!!!!! Bakura!!!!!" Yugi yelled

"Yugi stay down" yami yelled

Yami pulled Yugi into one of the seat and covered him with his body. Then the plane started to come down roughly when it did Yami and Yugi black out

----------end of part one----------

Cat: so this is a remake of the story of "On a derested island" on quizilla, I realize that there were some many spelling errors that I just got annoyed with it. So yeah this is the remake of it

Dark: Plot line is gonna be the same but there is going to be a few more things added to the story

Hikira: and the story is now renamed as "On a deserted island" so R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	2. Chapter 2

-------------Joey pov-----------

When I let go of Ryou hand me and Kaiba started to free fall for the next hundred few the next thing I knew we had fallen into the ocean. I opened my eyes to the blue world, I saw Kaiba slowly sinking down to a watery grave, and then I grabbed the front of his shirt and started to swim back up to the surface. I pulled Kaiba up, so his head was out of the water.

"Hey Kaiba come on wake up" I yelled

I kept shaking Kaiba back and forth, but still the guy would not wake up. I growled in annoyance

"Grrr no good you're out cold" I said

I started too looked around my eyes landed on a small island. It looked like it was a few miles away.

"Ok look like we heading for that island" I said to the unconscious Kaiba

I grabbed Kaiba and put him on my back then a wave of water hit us.

"Grrr this is going to be a long swim" I said to myself

--------------Ryou pov-------------

After Marik let go of Malik, we started free falling for a moment then we landed in a large body of water. Malik immediately started to panic, he waved his arms in a panic, and I stared at him for a minute.

"I can't swim I can't swim" Malik yelled

"Umm Malik the water isn't that deep" I said

He stopped panicking he saw that the water reached our shoulders, he smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Umm sorry about that, I'm not a very good swimmier" he said

"It's ok" I said

We both got out of the pool and started to look around. We saw that the pool had a large waterfall that was about 30 feet high. I also saw whole bunch of trees and tropical plants surrounding the pool.

"Wow this is amazing" I said

Malik just nodded his head

"Do you want to look around and see if we can find any of the others" Malik asked me

"Yeah that would be a good idea" I said

"Ok but first we'll need to dry off before we get hypothermia" Malik said

And he began to take off his shirt and I started to blush at least ten different shades of red

"Hey wait what are you doing" I asked loudly

"I'm going to dry my clothes, you should do the same too" he said

"Oh ok sorry about that" I said

"That's ok" he chuckled

I felt a little embarrassed about my outburst. I turn around and started to take off my clothes

--------------Marik pov------------

When I and Bakura fell out of the plane I grabbed the back of Bakura shirt and used my cape as a parachute, I looked down and saw an island just a few miles below us.

"Now are you happy that I wear this all the time" I yelled

"Whatever just don't let go of me" Bakura yelled back

After 10 minute we landed in a tree. One of the branches hit me in the groin and I let go of Bakura and he hit the ground hard. I let out a hiss of pain and rubbed the sore spot.

"Ow god damn it, I told you not to let me go" Bakura yelled at me

"Hey you're not the one that got hit in the groin right now" I yelled

"Well that you're fault for being weak, beside you not that one who was just drop out of a tree" Bakura yelled

"And here I thought the king of thieves could land on his feet all the time just like a cat" I yelled

I got down from the tree and landed on my feet perfectly

"Ra damn it the stupid tree ripped me cape" I hissed

"You're complaining about your cape when we are lost on some fucking island" Bakura said

"We'll just start looking around and see if we find anybody" I said

He sighed deeply and looked at me

"Fine let's go" Bakura said

--------------Yugi pov-------------

I slowly woke up to find Yami lying on top of me. I kind of blushed I slowly move him off of me I looked around, we were still in the planed then I started to shake Yami a little bit

"Hey Yami wake up" I said

He didn't wake up, I began to worry

"Hey Yami wake up come on Yami it's time to get up" I said worriedly

Still nothing, I started panic I turned him on his back then I started to shake him more

"Yami please come on wake up" I said

I started tear up, a tear or two fell on his face

"Yami" I said softly

Then I heard Yami started to snore softly. I sighed in relief he was still alive, I got out of the plane through the already open emergency door and started to look around, a bunch of trees and plants surround the plane. I saw the small trail of fallen trees and broken wood thanks to the plane crash. I looked around the plane and strangely enough the plane was still intact I heard the waves of the ocean it sound like it wasn't too far away then a loud yell in anger, I started to run where I heard the yell.

-----------------Joey pov (a few minutes earlier)----------

Me and Kaiba finally got on the island, after a long ass time of fighting wave after wave. I collapsed on the ground and I was panting heavily.

"Damn it that was a longer swim than I thought" I said to myself

I turned my head to Kaiba, I saw his chest wasn't moving at all

"Hey Kaiba you ok" I asked him

He didn't move, I slowly moved my ear close to his mouth I didn't hear him breathing

/oh shit he not breathing, what I do what do I do/i thought to myself

Then i remember mouth-to-mouth training I had to do back in middle school

/no way oh hell no way I can t I hate this jerk, no way would I try to save his life/ I thought

I looked back at Kaiba something deep inside me made me re think about giving Kaiba mouth to mouth

"Fine I'll do it but he better give me a million bucks for saving his life" I yelled to myself

I moved close to Kaiba lips and closed my eyes

/Do it for the money do it for the money do it for the money do it for the money/ I kept repeating in my mind

I pressed my lips against the soft guy lips, I breathed in air into his mouth. I did this for a few minutes then the strangest thing happens, me and Kaiba open our eyes at the same time. We stayed like for a spilt moment then Kaiba eyes widen in shock, he immediately punched me in the face. The he jumped onto his feet and kicked me in the head.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU TRYING TO DO WHEELER" Kaiba yelled

I rubbed the spot where he had kicked me then I glared fire at him

"WELL YOU WEREN'T BREATHING SO I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD" I yelled back

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT ME DEAD ANYWAY" he yelled

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tin of breath mints he swallowed the whole thing down

"Great now I have dog's breath thanks mutt" he said

Then he threw the tin at my head

"Shut up I am not a dog and don't throw things at me" I yelled

"Joey Kaiba is that you" someone asked

We both turned around to see Yugi.

"Yugi you're alright" I said

I ran up to him and hugged the little guy tightly.

"I'm glad to see you guys too, but can you let me go I can't breathe" he said

I let him go and he took in a deep breath.

"So what happen" he asked

"This perverted mutt decide to try and kiss me while I was unconscious" Kaiba said

"Was not I thought you were dead beside you owe me a million bucks for saving your life" I yelled

"Please I wouldn't even give you all the money I had just for saving my life" he said

I growled and was about to beat him black and blue but Yugi stepped in.

"Come on Joey just ignore him" he said

I notice that Yami wasn't with Yugi, kind of strange but those two are always together you would think that they were going out but they aren't.

"Hey yug where Yami" I asked

"Oh he got knock out when the plane was crashing down" he explained

"The plan survived the crash" Kaiba asked

Yugi nodded his head

"Then show me where it is" Kaiba said

Yugi nodded and lend the way back to the plane.

-------------End of part 2-----------------

Cat:*sigh*

Yugi: what the matter Cat

Cat: idk just bored that's all

Dark: wanna go the haunted house

Cat: you know that I hate those things

Hikira: how about the corn

Dark: no way I ll get lost

Bakura: and how do you do that

Dark: I m not telling you

Cat: how about going to the graveyard

Joey: aren't you afraid of seeing a ghost

Cat: nope I actually wanna see a real one

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	3. Chapter 3

---------------------Malik pov---------------

After me and Ryou finished drying off our clothes, we started to explore the island we had landed on. I haven't noticed before but Ryou looks pretty cute, not like that 'aww how cute puppy thing' but cute as in 'does he have a boyfriend' cute.  
"This place is really amazing" Ryou said

"Yeah it is" I said

"It doesn't look like anyone has been on this island though" he said

"What makes you think that" I asked

"Well a lot of these plants seem undisturbed, and I saw few fruits growing and they haven't been touched" he said

"Wow that's amazing Ryou, you're really smart" I said  
He smiled then turned his head

"Thanks but it really is simple to notice these sort of thing" he said

"Uh I guess you're right" I said

"Did you hear that" he asked

"No, what was it" I asked

"It sounded like some people talking" he said

"where" I asked

"It sounded like they're not that far away" he said

"Then we better see if it s the others" I said

We both started to run where Ryou heard the voices

--------------------Bakura pov--------------

Me and Marik were walking around the island, looking for any one that might have survived. Marik then grabbed my ass and I let out a yelp

"That's so cute, you yelp just like a Chihuahua" he said

"PERVERT" I yelled

Then I slapped him but he just caught my hand and smirked

"Aw and you're blushing too" he teased

"Listen if you want to kept your balls that I suggest you let me go…NOW" I threaten

Then I saw a some white hair ran by us, I thought came into my mind

"Ryou" I said

"what was that" Marik asked me

"I thought I saw our hikaris" I said

"You sure you saw them or are you trying to get away from me little Kura chan" he said

"No I saw a polar bear, of course I saw them, Ryou is the only person I know that has white hair" I said

"Hmm I think you're just trying to get away from me" he purred

I snapped and punched him in the head. He let go of me then I took off in the direction where my hikari went.

"Bakura Ra damn it wait for me" Marik yelled

----------------------Yugi pov---------------

We made it back to the plane, we went to the cockpit then Kaiba started to check out the radio to see if it was still working

"Hello is anyone there, can anyone hear me" kaiba asked into the headset

"You gotten say 'over' when you're done talking rich-boy" Joey said

"They don't use that anymore stupid mutt" Kaiba said

"What did you call me" Joey yelled

"Let me say this slower so you understand S-T-U-P-I-D M-U-T-T" Kaiba said

"That's it" Joey yelled

Someone held the back of Joey shirt, I looked up and saw it was Yami and he didn't look too happy

"Do you have to be so loud Joey" Yami said annoyed

"Hey Yami how are you feeling" I asked him

"My head hurts a bit, but as far as that I'm ok" he said

"Damn it" kaiba yelled

"What" I asked

"We are too far out for the radio to get a single, I'm gonna try my laptop" Kaiba explained

He got up and went over to the business class, Yami leaned against the wall and rubbed his head

"So where are we exactly" Yami asked

"I don't we were flying over the Atlantic Ocean, so it's possible that we are on some uncharted island" I said

"Man any one getting the feeling that we are in some kind of 'Lost' episode" Joey said

"Hello anyone there" someone yelled

We got out of the plane to see Malik and Ryou, they looked like they just fallen into a pool or something

"Hey you too are alright" Yami said

Then they got tackled by their yami's Marik and Bakura. Bakura held Ryou into a tight hug and Marik held Malik so tightly that I thought his eyes would pop out of their socket.

"My hikari I thought you died, thank Ra you survived" Bakura said

"Me too Bakura" Ryou said

"Malik, you are gonna get punished very badly for leaving me like that" Marik said

"What are you talking about you dumbass now let me go I can't breathe" Malik yelled

They let go of their hikari, Malik took in a needed breath of air. Kaiba walked over to us with a pissed off look on his face

"Has anyone seen my laptop" Kaiba asked

We all looked at each other, I slowly hid behind Yami afraid of the wrath of Kaiba

"I think it…might have fallen out of the plane when I…opened the emergency door" Ryou said

Ryou also hid behind his yami for protection

"It fell off the plane.....GOD DAMN OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD I HAD TO GET STUCK ON AN ISLAND WITH THAT DAMN WHEELER" Kaiba yelled

"HEY IT GOSE THE SAME FOR ME RICH-BOY" Joey yelled

"What are we going to do about food and water" Marik asked

"I say we should eat Marik first" Bakura suggested

"Hey wait don't I get a say in this" Marik complained

Then we all started arguing

----------------------Yami pov--------------

Everyone started to fight over who was going to eat who, Kaiba and Joey were yelling at each, Marik and Bakura were getting closer and closer to a fight to the death, and Malik and Yugi started yelling at each other for no reason. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU" I yelled

Everyone went quiet and they slowly looked over at me.

"Ok now that I got you attention, first we will see what food is still on the plane then we'll start separating it so it can last us for awhile, that doesn't mean we are going to survive on airplane food so we are going to learn how to catch fishes and look for other things that are edible. For now we'll use what left of the plane as a shelter" I explained

"Why should we listen to you pharaoh" Bakura asked

"Would you rather get eaten then" I said

He was about to say something, then he closed his mouth

"good, Marik I know you well enough that you should carry a lighter with you all the time" I said

"Yeah and so what " he asked

"We could use it to get a fire started after it gets dark" I said

"I'll go ahead and start getting some wood for the fire" Yugi said

"That sounds good, I'll go ahead and see how big this island is exactly, Malik can you look around and see we other things that are edible" I asked

"Alright" he said

"I remember that me and Malik landed in a pool the water didn't taste like salt so it's safe to say that it's fresh water, I could use a trash can to bring some back" Ryou said

"That will be good we'll need fresh water" I said

And everyone began to go off in a different direction

------------------Joey pov---------------

Well Yami didn't gave me a job to do, so I started to look at what was left of the plane. I checked the cargo and by the look of it all of the stuff was there, and everything looked undamaged. I grabbed my suitcase and got out some clean clothes, since the clothes that I'm wearing are wet and smell like salt. I went back into the plane and looked around, none of the guys were here so that meant I could safely change. I place my suit case into one of the seats then I took off all my clothes including my boxers

"Man this really sucks my vacation is ruined and worst of all I'm stuck here with rich-boy" I complained

And then I felt someone watching me, I turned around to see.....

--------------------End of part 3-------------

Dark: I wonder if this really happen what would happen to you guys

Hikira: I don't think any of them would survive except Malik, Bakura and Yami

Marik: what why would my hikari the thief and the pharaoh survive but not the rest of us

Hikira: because they do know how to survive without technology

Dark: well maybe kaiba would go insane first

Kaiba: would not

Cat: would too

Kaiba: would not

Joey: would too

Kaiba: would not

Dark: prove it gimme your laptop and let's see how long you can go without it

Kaiba: fine *hands Dark his laptop*

Hikira: well I guess that all for now so R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

Kaiba: wait gave me back my laptop

Dark: gonna have to fight me for it

Kaiba: *attacks dark*


	4. Chapter 4

------------- Kaiba pov (a few minutes earlier) ---------

I looked around the plane, it was really surprising how a jet (sorry people I kept calling it a plane but it's really a jet *bows*) like this survived the crash. I shiver, I looked at my $500 suit, and it was completely ruined thanks to that damn mutt. I went over to cargo, I found my suitcase then I went inside then plane and I saw Wheeler. He started to undressing himself, I felt my face started to burn up. He removed his shirt, and then he unzipped pants and slipped them off. I haven't noticed this before but wheeler is pretty muscular I licked my lips, I began to wonder what blonde look naked. Then I couldn't believe what he just did, he took off his south park boxer. My face burned up even more, I had to hold onto the jet before I pass out from the overheating of his face. Then he turned around I now saw the naked Wheeler (*major nose bleed*) He had a six pack, his stomach was pretty flat which was really strange because whenever I see him he is always eating and manhood looked so perfect and tasty, we both stared at each other. Then Joey blushed and covered himself

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT ME" he yelled

I broke away from my thoughts and I immediately glared at Wheeler

"WHO WOULD WANT TO STARE AT A MUTT LIKE YOU" I yelled back

"THEN WHY WERE YOU STARTING AT ME FOR SO LONG PERVERT" he asked

I didn't know what to say, I walked up to the mutt staring him down, it was weird but he let out a small whimper, kind liked a dog

"If you were smart then you would have changed in the bathroom" I said

I pushed him aside and made my way towards the bathroom. I closed the door and started to take off my clothes, I looked at the mirror and I saw a slight blush coloring my cheeks.

/Damn it why am was I feeling like that and why did I think Wheeler looked so hot could I...no he's nothing but a mutt/ I thought to myself

-----------------Ryou pov--------------

I quickly went into the plane and I grabbed a trashcan then I took out the plastic bag and laid it on a seat, I'm sure it can be useful later. Then I started to walk to the pool, I started to hum lady gaga paparazzi

"Hey Ryou" someone called

I turned around to see Malik

"Something the matter Malik" I asked

"Do you mind if I walk with you" he asked

"Of course not" I said

We walked together in silence, until Malik broke the silence

"Hey Ryou can I ask you something" he asked

"Sure what is it" I said

"Ummm well are you and Bakura going out" he asked me

I dropped the trashcan and I started to blush like crazy

"No, Bakura doesn't really think of me in that way. He just sometimes gets carried away when I get hurt...why did you ask" I asked

"Just plain curiosity" he said

He picked up the trashcan and handed back to me. We continued to walk towards the pool, when we got there Malik looked around.

"So I'll see you later Ryou" he said

"Alright be safe" I said

He took off on his own way. I bend over and got some water and let out a sigh

/why did Malik ask me about Bakura...could he/ I thought

--------------------------Bakura pov-----------------------

After everyone left, I started to look around then I heard Joey and Kaiba yelling at each other from within the jet. I went inside the jet and saw Kaiba staring down a naked Joey then Kaiba went into the bathroom.

"Gezzz I hate him" Joey said

"What happen" Marik asked

He let out a yelp and hid behind one of the seats

"What's the matter Joey, it's not that you have anything we don't have" I chuckled

"Actually you seem to be a good size" Marik said

A crimson color started to arose on the blond boy's cheek. Joey quickly got dressed and looked back at me and Marik

"So what happen" Marik asked again

"I caught Kaiba staring at me when I was naked" he said

"Wow did he fuck you, then you got mad because he didn't do it right" I teased

"No, he was just staring at me and besides I would never even do it with that jackass" Joey said

"It sounds that you secretly like him" Marik teased

"What!!!!!!! I don't like that jerk and I never would" Joey yelled

"That what you say, but we'll drop it for now" I said

====Yami pov====

By night fall we had managed to get a fire started and have a hot meal ready. We all were sitting in a circle around a small fire and were eating some of the airplane food, no one spoke a word during the whole meal

"So Yami how big is this island" Yugi asked me

"It's about 45 miles around (about as big as one of Hawaii island Kahoolawe)" I said

"doesn't matter, Mokuba will be looking for me when he hears about the plane crash" Kaiba said

"You sure you little brother will by looking for you" Joey asked

"I know he will" Kaiba said

"Hey Malik did you find anything that we can eat" Ryou asked

"Just some bananas, I think there might be more fruit around the island" he said

"Hey guys I just had a thought" Marik said

"Wow you can actually think" Bakura asked

"Grrr if this island isn't on the maps then we can name it right" Marik said

"Yeah you can as long as no one owns it" Kaiba said

"All right I'll give it a name" Marik cheered

"Who said you can give it a name" Joey yelled

"Because I can" Marik said

"Well I found it first so I get to pick a name" Joey said

"Both of you are wrong, I'm the richest person on this island so I get to name it" Kaiba said

"You're not rich when you don't have money" Malik said

"I'm the one who came up with a plan on how to survive here so I should get to name it" I said

"Too bad pharaoh I'm going to name this island" Bakura said

Everyone was arguing over what to name the island and finally we agreed on naming it.................

---------------------End of part 4---------------

Cat: ok people I really don't know what to name the island, I do have a few names in mind but I don't know how to say them in Japanese

Hikira: so aibou will start taking offer on what to name the island

Dark: and who knows the name you suggest will be on this series and credit will be given

Yami: just put the name in the review and Cat will think about

Ryou: if Cat can't make up her mind then there will be a poll so

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

Dark: damn it I feel we just did a contest commercial


	5. Chapter 5

===Yami pov===

We all decide to name the island Yugioh, since we were the best duelist on the whole entire planet. Then I got six stick then I made three pairs of different lengths

"Ok well this island is pretty big and there are a lot of plants here where someone can get lost easily, so we are gonna have to have partners of two" I said

Ryou, Malik and Yugi nodded their head but Bakura, Joey, and Kaiba groaned, Marik didn't say much about it.

"Ok, I have six sticks there are all different lengths, so go with the person who has the same length once you got your stick you can't change" I explained

Everyone nodded and got their stick

"Ok who's got the shortest stick" Joey asked

"Great why the hell am I stuck with wheeler" Kaiba complained

"Well looks like I'm with you Ryou" Malik said

"I guess so" Ryou said

"Alright I'm with Bakura" Marik cheered

"Great I'm stuck with the most psycho person on this planet thank you almighty pharaoh" Bakura said

"So I guess that you and me are together" I asked Yugi

"Yup" Yugi said

We then started to talk mostly about where we were going to go and what we were going to do

"So you actually won the tickets" I asked surprise

"Yes I won, it's not like I cheat the entire time pharaoh" Bakura hissed

"It's true I was surprised also" Ryou said

"Any way how much food do we have" Joey asked

" I counted all the food trays, water bottle and sodas, that were all the in plane there was 40 trays and 30 cans of water and sodas not including the ones we just ate, so everyone should get five trays of food that goes double for you mutt" Kaiba said

"Grrr what did you say" Joey growled

"Now you two don't start fighting" Ryou said

"So what else do we have" I asked

"We'll there were a couple survival kits in the plane they both had matches, a couple knives, some fishing lines, fish bite, first aid kits that had a couple of anti venom, four flashlights, and a few pots and pans plus we also have the millennium puzzle, rod, and ring and all of the stuff we brought with us" Yugi said

"That's good to hear" I said

I yawned then got up, Yugi also yawned after me.

"We should all get some rest, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow" I said

"Don't tell us what to do pharaoh" Bakura hissed

Me and Yugi went into the jet, he got out the blanket from the closet then handed one to me. We put the seats down and laid down on the make shift beds soon the rest of the guys also got ready to go to bed. In about an hour we all had fallen into the deep lands of slumber.

===Ryou pov===

I woke up to a pain in my stomach, I got up from my seat and quietly moved over Bakura I didn't want to wake up because I was going to say hello to my dinner. I left the jet and started to walk around. The full moon help brighten things up so I know where everything was, I could no longer hold it back, I held onto a tree and throw up my dinner

/blah I hate airplane food, why the hell does it always get me sick/ I yelled in my head

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped up a bit in fright then I looked up to see Malik

"Hey are you ok Ryou" he asked me

I turned back my head and vomited the rest of the meal, Malik held back some of my hair

"Guess that's a no" he said

"I'm sorry but airplane foods get me sick sometimes" I said

"Here I brought some water" he said

"Thanks" I said

He handed me a water bottle I grabbed the plastic bottle and washed out my mouth.

"Feeling a little better" malik asked me

"Yeah kind of, I'm gonna walk around till my stomach settles down" I said

"Mind if I walk with you, I am also your partner so if you say no I still have to be with you" he said

"I wasn't even going to say no" I said

He smiled and I smiled back then we started to walk around. We ended up walking all the way to the beach shore, it was really beautiful the silvery light kissed the gently black water that touch the shore. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, the fresh salt water help cleared my head.

"Pretty isn't" Malik said

I opened my eyes and looked at him, the wind gently made his hair flow

"Yes it is" I said

Malik walked underneath a palm tree and sat down, he stared at the black waters. I walked over to him and sat down next to the Egyptian.

"You never see something like this in Egypt" he said

"I'm sure are other nice sights to see in Egypt" I said

"Oh yeah come to Egypt to see the waves of endless sand and falling statues" he joked

I chuckled and I yawned softly, the soft crashing waves started to lure me to sleep

"Do you want to go back to the jet" he asked

"… No I like it here" I said

"Well then" he said

Then he moved me so I was sitting in between his legs and my head rested on his chest, I slowly began to blush bright pink.

"You can sleep like this, at least you will be more comfortable" he said

"But what about you" I asked

"I'll be fine, just get some sleep tenshi Ryou" he said

I began to blush darker at me nick name, I took in a deep breath and slowly drifted into a warm and peaceful sleep

===Malik pov===

I watched as Ryou fall asleep, he looked so cute when the pale moon light on his face. I saw a dark pink blush coloring his cheeks, Ra why does Bakura get to have such a cute hikari. Then I heard chuckling, I looked up and saw my yami with another smirk on his face

"Well well so this is where you two ran off" he chuckled

"Marik get the fuck away or I'm gonna bash your head so hard with a coconut" I threaten

"That's a good threat, now what are you and little Ryou doing together" he said

"Marik get away" I hissed

Ryou softly nuzzled my chest and I looked back at him, gently I stroked his soft angel like hair. Marik chuckled again

"If only if I had a camera, this would be all over on myspace" he said

"Yeah too bad for you, you don't have either" I said

"Anyway I bet you both would get cold during the night, do you want me to get you a blanket" he asked

"If you are being serious then yeah" I said

"What's the magic word" he said

"Grrr please bring me a blanket" I said

"Ok be back in a few minutes" he said

===Marik pov===

I went back to the jet and quickly got a blanket for my hikari and Ryou, on my way back to the beach I found myself flat on my back. I looked at what had knocked me down, two fiery red stared my down a knife was held roughly against my neck. His white hair particle glowed in the silver moon light

"You better tell me where the fuck is Ryou or else" the person hissed

I smirked and pushed Bakura off of me, and then I got on top of him I held the knife wielding hand above his head and smirked. He growled and glared at me.

"Don't worry about him Bakura" I said

I moved over to his ear and nibble it a little, Bakura let out another growl. He tried to push me off, but I held him down tightly

"Damn it get the fuck off of me or else I'll turn you into dog food and feed you to Joey" he threaten

"Now Bakura we barely even started the fun" I said

Then he punched me in the stomach and kicked me off of him. He stood up and held the knife at me

"I'll ask you once again where is Ryou" he said

"Ouch that hurt" I said

I got up and got the blanket

"Just follow me" I said

I went to the beach where we saw our hikaris fast asleep, Malik had his arms wrapped around Ryou's waist, Ryou had his hand curled in Malik hair. I gently placed the blanket on top of them, Bakura sighed and walked back to the jet I quickly followed him.

"So do I get an apology" I asked

"For what" Bakura hissed

"You attacked me earlier remember" I said

"Hmph where should I" he said

"You are really an evil bastard" I said

He chuckled then we made it back to the jet, I sudden had a thought. I grabbed the millennium rod and unsheathed it .

"What the hell are you doing" he said

"Nothing" I said

I walked to the closet tree and began to crave something, after a few minutes I was done. Bakura walked over to the tree to see what I had craved.

"…'Marik fucked Bakura right here', you bastard" he hissed

"What that way if anyone found this island they would know I fucked you right here" I chuckled

He growled angrily then he took out his knife and slashed out the words. The craved out 'He did not'

"There now no one well know" he hissed

He stormed over in the jet and I sighed

/Oh well there's more trees where that came from/

===end of part 5===

Cat: I would like to thank yamixyugiyaoilover for the name THANKS YOU SO MUCH

Hikira: Awww Ryou and Malik are so cute when they were sleeping

Ryou: *blushing*

Dark: why didn't you kick the damn psycho ass

Bakura: because I didn't want to that's why

Cat: thanks again yamixyugiyaoilover

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	6. Chapter 6

===Kaiba pov===

Everyone started to wake by around eight-ish, Ryou, Malik, Yugi, and Yami started to make breakfast while Marik and Bakura got another fire started. I got the coffee maker running and grabbed a cup of coffee for myself, I sipped the hot liquid and I saw that Wheeler was still asleep a smirked started to creep up on my face. I walked over to the sleeping mutt, he was wrapped tightly in his blanket and was snoring away.

"Mutt" I said

He continued to snore away, so Wheeler was a heavy sleeper. I downed the last of my coffee, I got part of Wheeler blanket and pulled it gently then I quickly pulled it away from him making him fall to the floor. He landed with a loud thud, he growled then rubbed his head.

"Damn I hate falling out of the bed" he said

"Morning mutt" I said

He looked up and saw the blanket in my hand, he growled and got up.

"I hope you enjoyed your morning wakeup call" I said

"Damn you rich boy you didn't have to pull me out of bed" he hissed

"If I didn't then you would have slept all day" I said

I left the jet and walked over to where the others were sitting in a circle eating breakfast, I got my tray of food and sat down and started to eat.

"What took you so long" Marik asked

"Hmm I gave the mutt a wakeup call" I said

"Really did you use your hand or your mouth" he asked

I chocked on my food and glared at him for that comment

"You're a pervert" I said

"I take it you used your mouth" he chuckled

"That is the most disgusting thing I ever heard of" I hissed

"What's going on" Wheeler asked

"Nothing" I said

Wheeler got his tray of food and sat across from me, he wore a large T-shirt and some baggy pants his hair stuck up a bit but not too much actually it kind of made him look cute DAMN IT I have to stop thinking of that mutt that way.

"So what are we gonna do today pharaoh" Bakura asked

"Will you stop calling me that, I am no longer a pharaoh" Yami hissed

Bakura chuckled and Yami sighed heavily

"We should look to see what there is to eat on this island" he said

"So what are we looking for exactly" Joey asked

"Stupid mutt, don't you have any common sense the only that can grow on a tropical island are fruits" I said

"Grrr quit calling me that" Joey yelled

"Maybe we can also try and catch some fishes" Yugi said

"Sounds like a good idea" Ryou said

"Ok so Ryou, Malik, me and Yugi will look for some fruits and Marik, Bakura, Joey and Kaiba will try and catch some fishes" Yami said

"And how are we suppose to catch a fish" Marik asked

"Use your head use the fishing lines or make spears or something" he said

---------------------Joey pov--------------

Me and rich boy went to the beach shore with some spears Bakura and Marik made, I glared at him because of the 'wakeup call' from earlier

"I'm gonna catch a bigger fish then you rich-boy" I said

"I don't think so" he said

"You know that I'll catch a bigger fish then you because I was in boy scouts for seven year" I said

"Fine let's make a deal whoever catches a fish first wins the loser's tray of food" he said

"You got yourself a deal money bags" I agreed

We got to the shore and Kaiba started to take off his shirt, I began to blush like a tomato.

"What the hell are you doing" I yelled

"Since I am stuck on this island I at least want to get a small tan. It's starting to get annoying when the press is calling me a walking corpse" he said

I continued to stare at the half naked CEO, he wasn't as muscular as I was but had a swimmer type of body. He looked…hot with only his black baggy slack.

/how the hell did he get a body like that? Does he work out? / I thought to myself

"Why the hell are you staring at me mutt" he yelled

I snapped out of my thoughts and glared at money bags

"Shut up you're the one who was spying on me yesterday you big pervert" I yelled

He remained silent for a moment then he put my spear in the ground.

"Hey Kaiba the spear is to catch the fishes" he said

"I'm not going to use it" I said

"Alright, if you wanna raise my chances of me getting a fish that's your choice" I said

Then we saw a fish swam by the shallow shore

"This one mine Kaiba" he said

I threw my spear but it didn't go far, in fact it only went three feet away from me. Kaiba laughed loudly at my failed attempt, I looked at him and he was holding his sides

"That one doesn't count, I wasn't using my good throwing arm" I lied

"Whatever" he chuckled

He got his shirt and walked into the semi-shallow water and waited

"Hey kaiba what the hell are you doing" I yelled

He ignored me and waited then a fish swam by him. He waited about ten minutes then another fish swam by him then he quickly caught it in him shirt. My mouth dropped to the floor and I stared at him in aw, he got out of the water and walked over to me.

"I win" he said

-----------------Yami pov----------------------

Me and Yugi look around the island looking for any kind of fruits. We walked around for quite awhile until Yugi called my name

"Hey Yami look over there" Yugi said

I looked to where he pointed, it was a banana tree there was a rack of green bananas some of them were even trying yellow, and they were high up in the tree

"Alright bananas great job Yugi" I said

We walked close to the tree I tried jumping for it but I couldn't reach it, I looked back and Yugi he sadly looked up at the fruit.

"It's too high for us" he said

"Got any idea on how are we gonna reach it" I asked

"You and me can't climb so that's a no" he said

I looked back up at the fruit and a sudden idea came into my mind, I looked at Yugi and he looked back at me.

"How about we throw rocks at it and see if we knocked down some of the bananas" he suggested

"We could try that or um" I said

"Or what" he asked

"I could pick you up and I can get the bananas down" he suggested

At the same time we both blushed heavily, Yugi quickly nodded his head and cleared his throat

"Sounds like a good idea" he said

I picked up Yugi by the waist I was a bit surprised because he was light as a feather. I sat Yugi on my shoulders and he started to reach for the bananas. He continued to reach for them but only came up just an inch short.

"Ok just a little to the right" he asked

I moved to the right, he stretched out his hand and almost got one of the bananas

"Ok I almost got one just a little closer" he asked

I moved closer, and he got a hold of the whole rack he looked down at me and smiled

"Alright I got them" he cheered

"That's good now bring them down" I said

He tried to pull them down, but he seemed to be having trouble bring them down. He let out an annoyed sighed he looked back down at me

"They seem stuck" he said

"Ok, I'm gonna let go of you for a second then I'm gonna pulled you down gently, alright" I said

"Alright" he said

I slowly moved Yugi off of my shoulder then I walked in front of Yugi and I looked up at him. He held onto the rack of fruit tightly, I grabbed his ankles then I started to pull him down a second later the bananas fell along with Yugi. I caught him right before he hit the ground, I lost my balance and fell to the ground with Yugi falling on top of me. Then our lips fell on top of each other.

--------------------End of part 6-------------

Cat: so there part 6

Dark: somehow I knew Kaiba would win that bet

Joey: he got lucky

Kaiba: no I just know how to catch a fish

Joey: you got lucky on the first try

Cat: *fish in mouth*awww foor woey

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	7. Chapter 7

----------------------Yugi pov-----------

Then mine and Yami's lips fall on top of each other, our eyes widen in shock. Before we got on this island me and Yami were just friends, we never even thought about going out with each other. Actually we didn't ever swing that way, or at least Yami didn't swing that way. We stayed in that position for awhile, then I felt an urged to kiss Yami more, I licked the bottom of Yami lips with my tongue, he freaked out and pushed me off. He quickly got onto his feet then got the bananas and walked away, I got back up on my feet quickly following Yami. I walked a couple steps behind him

"Um Yami…I'm sorry if I scared you just now" I said

"It's not your fault, Yugi" he said

/Dose he hate me now…that i tried to kiss him/I thought to myself

Yami sighed loudly and stopped, I also stopped then Yami turned around and looked at me. Those crimson eyes of his stared at me with an unknown feeling,

"Yugi listen don't think it's your fault, it's just that I'm not that way" Yami said

"But…well I just thought that we can you know maybe…" I said

I started to blush and Yami ran a hand through his hair, he sighed again

"Yugi listen I'm not sure if I like you in that sort of way. I mean do you even like me in that way" he asked

I blushed heavily and looked at me feet, I started to play with my fingers

"Kind of" I whisper

"Wait are you gay" he asked

"…I'm bi" I answered

I looked at him and he turned his head, a small light pink blush colored his cheeks

"Since when" he asked

"You remember that pretty we through when grandpa went out of town for three weeks" I asked

"Of course" he said

"And your remember…that game of spin the bottle" I said

"You had to kiss Joey yes I remember everything" he said

"Well…I kind of liked it when I was kissing another guy" I said

"You kissed a guy and you liked it" he asked

"It felt so wrong it felt so right" I said

"Aren't those the lyrics to 'I kissed a girl'" he asked

"Part of it" I chuckled

Yami looked back at me and a small smile was on his face, I slowly smiled back at him

"Just give me some time to think aibou" he said

"Ok" i said

He smiled again and we made our way back to the plane

-------------------------Marik pov-----------

Me and Bakura were at the shore catching some fish, Bakura was using the fishing line while I used a spear. I threw my spear and it hit a fish, straight on the head I quickly got into the water and got the fish.

"Ha I caught another one" Bakura said

I looked at him and he pulled out a fish, which made it his third catch of the day while I caught four so that made what seven fish. I stared at Bakura, he was wearing no shirt so he showed off his awesome six packs, his long white hair stuck to his body I licked my lips, right now I wanted him and badly.

"You know you're really good at catch fishes Bakura" I said

"Shut up" he said

I walked over to him and cupped his chin then I moved close to his ear. He shiver a bit, I smirked oh yes I was going to make the former king of thieves scream out my name. I slowly brushed my hand against his chest, but Bakura tried to push me away but I wouldn't let him at least not so soon.

"And your really a good catch for me" I said

"Are you saying that you like me" he asked

"No, I'm saying i am gonna make you mine and mine only" I said

Then he grabbed the spear out of my hand and used the end to hit me in the stomach, I fell to my knee and held my stomach then Bakura hit me in the head. He quickly gathers all of the fishes he caught and started to walk away.

"nice try but it's going to take a lot more to fuck me and stop hitting on me it is annoying the fucking hell out of me" he hissed

"You are truly evil Bakura, denying a man that wants to fuck you" I said

"I love play hard to get" he said

"That means I should play harder" I said

"Yeah good luck with that" he said

He waved at me and started to head back to the plane. I sighed heavily and got up, I looked at the waves crashing against the sandy landed

/hm I wonder did he really wanted to deny me or is really playing hard to get, oh well I love a good game of cat and mouse/ I thought

I got my fish and went back to the plane, chuckling all the way back.

----------------------------Malik pov-------------

Me and Ryou were looking around the island searching for anything to eat, and then we spotted a coconut tree. Ryou tired jumping for it but he couldn't reach it since the tree was taller than he was, but it was kind of craved.

"Aww I can't reach it" he complained

I took off my shirt and gave it to Ryou, Ryou started to blush like crazy when he saw me I chuckled lightly

"Here hold this for me, I'm pretty good at climbing" I said

"Ook, but why do you have to take off your shirt" he asked

"I don't want to get it ripped when I'm climbing the tree, to tell the truth I didn't pack that many shirts I was hoping to buy some during the vacation" I answered

*"ok, just be careful I don't want you to get hurt" he said

I gave him a quick kiss on the fore head and he blushed even more, I chuckled again and smiled

"Don't worry tenshi Ryou I won't "I chuckled

Ryou's whole face turned dark red after I said that, I chuckled again and started to climb the tree .I got to the tree in now time, then I started to drop the coconut down to Ryou.

"Hey Ryou how many coconuts did I get" I asked

"Let see five, six, seven coconuts" he said

"That's good, there one more left" I said

I got the last coconut the tree and threw it down to Ryou, I sat up on the tree and jumped down but when I did something caught my pant leg so now I was hanging upside down from the tree. Ryou looked at me and giggled a bit

"Uh a little help here" I asked

"Ok" he chuckled

He tried pulling me down but I was really stuck, Ryou sighed annoyed.

"This isn't good" he said

"Tell me about it all of my blood is starting to rush to me head" I said

"I'll go get some help" he said

He was about to take off in a run but I stop him.

"Ryou wait" I said

He turned around and looked at me

"What is it" he asked

"Well can you come here for a second" I asked

He walked up to me and I slowly held his face, even upside down and stuck in a tree Ryou was still cute.

"You are really cute you know that" I said

"Malik I think the blood it starting to get to you" he said

"Maybe" I said

Then I brought him to my lips, Ryou let out a small gasp in surprise. At first he strangled a little then he relaxed and started to kiss me back, I licked the bottom of his lips begging to enter his sweet mouth, he opened his mouth and let his mouth be greeted to my tongue. Ryou let out a small moan then his hands found themselves in my hair. It was strange but Ryou tasted like sweet pink cotton candy. We kissed for what seemed like forever until someone yelled

"Ryou what the hell are you doing" the person yelled

------------------------End of part 7--------------

Cat: hey Malik on a scale of one to ten how much did getting your tattoo hurt

Malik: 100 why

Cat: cuz I want to get one

Malik: you are nuts that hurts like hell

Cat: what at least it's with needle in stand of a hot knife

Malik: have you tried to talk her out of it

Dark & Hikira: yes we have sadly she won't listen

Cat: :3 R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	8. Chapter 8

===Bakura pov===

After putting all of the fish back at the jet I started to look around for my hikari, I was a bit worried for him it has been awhile since he had been on a camping trip plus who knows what the hell is on this island. Then I heard my hikari, I quickly went to where his voice was heard but to my horrid sight, he was doing something I never thought he would. I watched as my hikari made other with the fucking pervert's hikari while he was hanging upside down from a tree. I growled angrily and snapped

"Ryou what the hell are you doing" I yelled

They broke apart and looked at me, I grabbed the nearest stick what was about the same size and width as a baseball bat then I marched over to Malik. He could see that my eyes said 'murder'.

"I'm gonna beat you like a god damn Mexican birthday piñata" I hissed

"Wait can't we talk about this" Malik cried

Ryou stepped in front of Malik, I looked in my hikari's eyes and he looked determine to stop me. I shook my head and place a hand on Ryou's shoulder

"Come let's go" I said

"Hey what about me" Malik cried

"Oh right…you" I said

I raised the stick and he started panic

"I'm gonna beat you until I start seeing candy" I said

"Bakura" Ryou whined

"I'm just kidding, but I'm leaving you there as punishment for kissing my hikari" I said

"Hey wait that's not far" he whined

"Too bad so sad" I said

I grabbed my hikari wrist and we walked away from the hanging Egyptian, after a few moments my hikari started to pull away from me but I held my grip. Then he really started to pull away, I let out a low growl.

"Bakura please let go of me" he said

"Why should I" I asked

"Please we have to help Malik get out of the tree" he said

"No that's his punishment for kissing you" I said

"Bakura you are over reacting" he said

"Me over reacting, what kind of fucking kinky shit was that back there" I hissed

"It just happen Bakura" he whisper

"Whatever stay away from Malik" I said

"What why" he said

"Don't you see how pervert his yami is, how do you know that Malik isn't like that" I asked

"Well I can tell because hikaris and yamis aren't the same" he said

"What do you mean" I asked

"Well every time we go to the mall you always steal something well I haven't stole anything in my entire life" he explained

"That's different, you're an angel Ryou you can't even harm an ant" I said

"I'm no angel Bakura" he said

I looked at him and he was looking away from me, a small pink blush colored his pale cheeks. I sighed again and then I ruffled Ryou's hair

"You are an angel Ryou and I would hate to see you get hurt" I said

===Malik pov===

I struggled to get out of the tree but it was harder when half of your blood is rushing down to your head. I sighed heavily then I heard someone chuckle I looked around and I saw my yami leaning against a tree.

"Ryou and Malik hanging from a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" he singed

"Shut up and help me down" I yelled

"Really should I help you for the second time when you have been yelling at me, I don't think so" he said

"Ra damn it Marik help me out" I hissed

"Fine Fine don't get your panties in a knot" he said

He walked over to me and then looked up at the tree. He let out a soft chuckle, great this wasn't going to me good. He climbed up the tree and reached out from my belt

"Hey what the hell are you doing" I yelled

"Just shut up" he said

He unbuckled my belt then unzipped my pants I quickly crash to the ground. I let out a small whimper in pain then rubbed my head helping the blood flow back down my body.

"I didn't really think you wear much on the silk boxer's" Marik chuckled

I looked up at him and he held up my pants, a cat like smirk was spread across his face.

"Just gave me back my pants" I hissed

"Really what are you going to gave me for them" he said

I grabbed a coconut threaten to throw it at him

"How about a coconut to the face" I hissed

He laughed and threw my pants down making them land on my face. I growled and quickly stepped into them, Marik jumped down from the tree and landed on his feet.

"So what was the kiss between you and Ryou" he asked

I felt my cheeks warming up, I quickly started to collect the rest of the coconuts.

"It was nothing" I said

"Really didn't look like nothing" he said

"Just drop it ok" I said

"Awww isn't that sweet you have a crush on Ryou" he teased

I felt my cheeks grow even hotter then I sighed heavily, I looked at Marik but he didn't wear his usually smirk but a smile and actually smile.

"Ok Marik stop smiling you are creeping me out" I said

"You like Ryou don't you" he said

"I told you to drop it" I hissed

He chuckled and helped pick up the last of the coconuts.

"You can't deny that you like him" he said

===Yugi pov===

Once it started getting dark everyone started to come back to the jet, me and Ryou were cooking the fishes while Kaiba warmed up one of food trays.

"Hey Kaiba you are going to waste all of your food trays" I said

"This isn't mine its Wheeler's" he said

"Joey is going to get mad at you if he finds out your stealing his food" Ryou said

"Don't worry we had a bet, loser would lose their tray of food to the winner" he said

I sighed and went back to helping Ryou cook the fish, after the fish was done we gave everyone one their fish and we started to eat around the fire. I looked around and felt a lot of tension in the air, Bakura had Ryou sitting very close to him, Malik sat across from Ryou occasionally taking a glance at him every now and then, Bakura kept glaring at Marik within every ten seconds, Joey also glared at Kaiba when he was eating the tray of food, I looked at Yami he ate his fish in silence I sighed and broke the silence.

"You know this kind of reminds me of duelist kingdom" I said

"Huh yeah it kind of does, man how long has it been since then" Joey said

"About four years now wow how time flies" Ryou said

"What was duelist kingdom like" Malik asked

"Beside the fact that we had to go there to rescue Yugi's grandfather soul and stop Pegasus from taking over Kaiba corp. it was pretty fun" Yami said

"Only one thing is still the same, Wheeler is a crappy duelist" Kaiba said

"Hey, did you remember I almost kick your ass back in battle city" Joey yelled

"Almost but, I won in the end mutt" he said

"Fine then how about a rematch" Joey said

"I guess since I have nothing better to do" he said

Kaiba and Joey quickly went back into the jet they came back with their deck, then they sat down in front of each other and started shuffling their decks

"Loser's lose their blanket for the night" Kaiba said

"Fine by me" Joey said

The put their decks down and drew five cards. (Sorry people but I am really bad at describing duel so gonna fast forward to the end) Kaiba had summoned his blue eyes ultimate dragon and Joey had only one face down card on the field. Kaiba smirked

"Looks like its game over Wheeler blue eyes ultimate dragon attack Joey life points directly" Kaiba said

Joey smirked and flipped the face down card, it was 'sakuretsu armor' (fyi sakuretsu armor affect is to destroy the attacking monster idk if battle damage is still applied). Everyone gasped

"No way how can you a card like that" Kaiba said

"This vacation wasn't the only thing that I was able to afford, now it's my turn"

Joey drew his card and smirked.

"Alright just the card I needed 'monster reborn' and I chose to reborn your blue eyes white dragon" Joey said proudly

"You wouldn't dare" Kaiba hissed

"Now since you have nothing to protect you I'll attack your life points directly" he said

With that attack Kaiba life points dropped to zero. Kaiba let out growl in anger, he glared at everyone around him

"If any one says anything about this duel I will kill you" he hissed

"Ha ah Kaiba is a sore loser" Joey teased

"Shut it mutt" he hissed

Kaiba got up and went back to the jet, I sighed and took a bite out of my fish this was going to get interesting.

===Kaiba pov==

I went back into the jet and got out my blanket but, then I felt a tug on the blanket. I turned my head and saw Wheeler standing behind me.

"What the hell do you want mutt" I said coldly

"I'm here to collect my prize" he said

"Forget it" I said

"That's no fair I held up my end of the deal for the fish now it's your turn" he said

"Fine" I said

I threw the blanket in his face and went over to my seat, I laid down on it and tried to go to sleep but, I couldn't. After a few hours everyone was in the jet sleeping away but me, I crossed my arms over my chest trying my best to keep myself warm. I started shivering from the cold, I sighed and rubbed my arms.

"Hey Kaiba are you awake" an annoying voice asked

"I am now" I said

I opened my eyes and saw Wheeler standing over me, he was wrapped with the dark crimson blanket.

"What the hell do you want" I asked

"Here you can have your blanket back" he said

"You won it you keep it" I said

"But you are shivering" he said

"Leave me alone" I said

"Fine then" he said

Then he got into laid down right next to me and put the blanket over us.

"What the hell are you doing" I asked

"Since you don't want it I might as while share with you" he said

"Hmph you are a stupid mutt" I said

I then wrapped my arms around Wheelers waist and brought him closer to me, it was strange but this felt nice having Wheeler right next to me. Joey let out a small gasp

"You're freezing cold" he complained

"And" I said

"How come you didn't say anything" he asked

"Because then it will make me look weak" I said

"You're not weak if you complain about being cold" he said

I chuckled and petted Joey soft silky hair, this was really strange but his hair smelt like tropical fruits.

"You have such soft hair especially for a mutt" I said

"Yeah just shut up and go to sleep" he said

I chuckled again and we both fell asleep in each other arms.

===end of part 8===

Dark: *laughing*

Cat: shut up already

Ryou: what's so funny?

Dark: *gasping for breath* ha ha ok the other day aibou went to a friends birthday party and they had a karaoke machine so aibou tried it a couple of time

Malik: what was so funny about that?

Hikira: that one song she singed

Cat: don't say it

Dark: it was me so horny *dyeing of laughter*

Marik: lol what made you sing that

Cat: My friend wanted me to sing it with him

Dark: lol ah me so horny aibou me love you long time

Cat: *blushing* shut up it wasn't that funny

Dark: omg I wished I had a camera lol

Cat: *sigh* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	9. Chapter 9

===Yugi pov===

I was sleeping soundly until I felt someone shaking my shoulders, I slowly opened my eyes to see Yami standing above me. I rubbed my eyes and yawned

"Yami, what time is it" I yawned

"Around three in the morning" he answered

I sighed and snuggled with my blanket, I was too tired to do anything. But Yami kept shaking my shoulders

"Yami please I'm too tired" I whined

"Yugi this is important" he said

"Can't it wait till morning" I said

"Aibou" he said softly

I looked up at him and he looked like he really wanted to tell me something, I yawned again and got up.

"Alright but, can we talk outside" I said

"Sure" he said

I put on my shoes and we left the jet then we began walked around the island, Yami had his hands in his pockets he glanced at me every once in awhile. I wanted to say something but, I wasn't sure what to say I wanted to talk about the kiss earlier. But I wasn't sure if he was still thinking about it, I sighed and finally broke the silence

"Yami about the kiss earlier" I said

He looked at me and I felt myself blushing, Yami brushed one of my bangs behind my ears. He stared into my eyes like he was searching for some answer, I held his hand then he moved over to my ear. I shiver from his warm breath touching my ear, it felt good I let out a small whimper in pleasure.

"Want to go for a late night swim" he asked

"Huh" I said

I looked at him questionably then he smirked

"Whenever I am confused I go for a late night swim" he said

"Are you saying I am confused" I said

"No, I…just thought you would like to join me" he said

I blushed again then I looked away, Yami held my hand and sighed.

"If you don't want to join me then we can just go back to the jet and sleep" he said

"No it's that it's just that well…I'm scared" I said

"Scared of what" he asked

"Sharks" I whispered

"Aibou I didn't hear you" he said

"I'm scared of sharks" I said a little louder

"I still didn't hear you aibou" he said

"I'M AFRAID OF SHARKS" I yelled

I covered my mouth after I said that, Yami looked at me surprised of course he was he didn't know that I was afraid of the ocean wolves. Yami smiled then he chuckled, I glared at him

"Shut up it's not funny" I said

"I didn't know you were afraid of sharks" he chuckled

"It wasn't a great idea for my grandpa to let me watch 'Jaws' when I was five" I said

He chuckled and held out his hand, I slowly took his hand and he smiled

"Don't worry aibou nothing is going to hurt you" he said

We walked to the beach shore and it was very beautiful sight, I turned my head to see Yami unzipping his pants, I blushed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. Yami tilted his head and looked at me.

"Are you going to swim in your clothes" he asked

"Well my swimming trunks are back in the jet" I said

"You could just go swimming in you boxer's" he said

I blushing heavily and I nodded my head, I turned around and started to remove my clothes. I turned around once I was in my 'Scooby Doo' boxers, I saw Yami was already waist high in the water he smiled and motion me into the water, I placed my clothes along with his and the millennium puzzle. I stepped into the black water shivering a little and walked over to him, the water kept swiping back and forth gently pushing and pulling us both. I reached Yami and he held my hand.

"Are you alright aibou" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I said

Then he hugged me and I started blushing again, I hugged him back and I felt his breath against my ear again. Then he looked into my eyes, those jeweled ruby eyes stared at me with an answer. I reached out for Yami and I kissed him, he didn't push me away this time but kissed me with fiery passion. We broke the kiss and we panted for air.

"I didn't think you were a good kisser Yugi" he said

"Neither did I" I said

"I thought that this was wrong, I had feeling for you Yugi since the first day you put the millennium puzzle together and they kept growing over time. When I had lost you to the Orichalcos I didn't know what to do, it was my entire fault that I had lost you" he said

"But, you got me back and you helped saved the world more than once" I said

"I know but, I kept telling myself there was someone better for you. Someone that can protect you better than I could" he said

"Yami, I didn't know you felt that way" I said

I kissed his lips again and he smiled, he wrapped his arms around my waist and began to kiss my neck. He slowly kissed each spot on my neck looking for something, it wasn't until I let out a small moan did Yami smirk.

"I found your weak spot" he said

"Atemu" I said

"You say my name so nicely aibou please say it again" he asked

"Atemu" I said

"I want you aibou, please say you let me have you" he whisper

"Atemu please take…something brushed against my leg" I said

"What" he said

Then I felt something cold and scaly brush against my leg again. I freaked out and started screaming luckily Yami held me down.

"Yami it's a shark please we have to get out of the water" I cried

"Yugi calm down" he said

"Yami please" I cried again

"Aibou look at the shore" he said

I slowly looked at the shore and I saw creatures with oval like shells and scaly like flippers, I realized they were sea turtles. There were about a dozen of them maybe more if it wasn't so dark, me and Yami walked onto the shore and sat down and watched the turtles burry their eggs. I leaned on Yami shoulders and he hugged me close to him.

"Sorry I killed the mood" I said

"That's ok aibou, we can do those types of things later" he said

"I really am sorry, I wanted…" I said

Then Yami silenced me with a kiss, I closed my eyes and kissed Yami back with more passion then before. He broke the kiss and smiled

"Get some sleep aibou, I will wake you when the turtles are hatching" he said

"Alright" I said

I laid down on Yami lap, slowly drifting off into the land of slumber. Yami slowly stroked my hair while singing an Egyptian lullaby, his voice helped me reached a peaceful sleep, they last thing I heard before I fell asleep was his voice saying 'I love you aibou'.

===end of part 9===

Cat: *tapping foot* damn damn damn damn damn

Yami: what's wrong waiting for results or something?

Cat: I WANT TO SEE THE NEW YUGIOH MOVIE DX

Kaiba: great don't you get enough of our anime

Cat: nope, if I did then I wouldn't be writing fan fictions lol

Joey: well I kind of looking forward to the movie I can't wait to see how I came out

Kaiba: please everyone wants to see the millionaire rather than the mutt

Joey: what are you saying girls like me more then you?

Dark: Kaiba has a point rich guys are hotter

Joey: T____T can't a guy ever get a break

Hikira: I'm looking forward to the movie I can't wait to see Yugi face when he sees a guy that's from the future

Yugi: I wouldn't be surprised much since all the stuff that has happen to me

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	10. Chapter 10

===Malik pov===

I couldn't believe it, I just could not believe it. Bakura had given me his permission to date Ryou, I looked over to my tenshi he was in was a large field of spring flower he looked over and smiled at me. His snow white hair was flowing gently in the light breeze, he wore his usually white and blue stripped shirt and jean pants. He was so cute I ran up to him and was about to kiss him until I heard this horrible chainsaw noise that made everything go dark. I snapped me eyes opened to see that I was next to my yami and his stupid snoring was louder than ever. I swear I don't know how the rest of the guys managed to sleep with his bear loud snoring. I sat up and growled then I slapped Marik in the face leaving a red imprint of my hand, he woke up and glared at me.

"What the hell was that for" he yelled

"You were snoring too loud" I said

"I do not snore" he hissed

"Of course you do" I hissed

"Do not" he yelled

"Do too" I said

"Do not" he yelled

"Both of you shut up and, Marik you do snore. You snore so loud the rest of us couldn't sleep" Bakura yelled

"Oh my god Wheeler" Kaiba yelled

Then he heard someone fall to the floor, I stood up and looked at what was going on. Joey was on the floor rubbing his butt. Kaiba was up against the wall clutching a blanket tightly to himself, scared to death. I raised an eyebrow didn't he lose his blanket to Joey last night.

"What the hell were you trying to do Wheeler" Kaiba yelled

"What do you mean you didn't want to take your blanket back last night, so we had to share" he said

"Not that, you had morning wood and it was touching me oh god you rubbed up against me and it was touching me" he yelled

Marik started to laugh like crazy, Joey blushed and ran to the bathroom. Kaiba looked like he was going to need a lot of therapy after we got off this island. I looked over to Bakura, Ryou was beside him rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What's with all the yelling can't a guy sleep" he yawned

"It was nothing little hikari just the puppy and the dragon fighting" Bakura said

"I'm surprised Yami or Yugi haven't woken up from all of the yelling" Ryou yawned again

"That's strange I thought Yugi was a light sleeper" I said

I got out of my seat and walked to the front of the jet to find the rest of the seats were empty. I turned back to look at Ryou.

"They are not here" I said

"Why do you mean the pharaoh isn't here" Bakura said

"Yami or Yugi isn't in the jet" I said

"Oh well two mouths less to feed" Marik said

"Bakura please can we look for them, they could be in trouble" Ryou said

"Ryou's got a point" I said

"Stay out of these pervert" Bakura said

"How am I a pervert, Marik is the pervert" I hissed

"I'm not a pervert, I am just very curious" Marik hissed

"That's what a pervert is and that is what you both are" Bakura hissed

===Yami pov===

I slowly woke up to someone shaking me gently, I opened my eyes to see Yugi.

"Yugi come on you don't want to miss this" he said

"I'm up I'm up" I said

"Yami look" he said

I looked to where he was pointing at and I gasped, hundreds of baby sea turtles were breaking through the sand and were heading towards the ocean.

"This is amazing" Yugi said

"It truly is" I said

Than a seagull landed and grabbed one of the babies, Yugi quickly reacted and grabbed the millennium puzzle then threw it at the seagull. The bird let it go and flew away, I looked at Yugi surprised.

"Yugi" I said

"Sorry I couldn't let the bird get the turtle" he said

"Wanna help the turtles get to the water" I said

"I thought you never asked" he said

We smiled and quickly helped the turtles out, I threw a shoe at another seagull to kept it away from the turtles. Yugi laughed and I smiled. We helped at least a dozen until someone yelled

"FOOD" the person yelled

We turned our heads to see it was Marik, he was about to get one of the turtles until Yugi threw his shoe at him.

"Don't you even think about it" he hissed

"Ow that hurt" Marik whined

"Hey Ryou we found them" Malik said

Ryou sighed and looked at us.

"Thank goodness you two are alright, I was worried because you both weren't in the jet" he said

"Sorry about that Ryou, me and Yugi just went for a late night swim" I said

"Really and what did you do after that pharaoh" Bakura said

I glared at him and he chuckled, Marik made another move for the turtles only to be stopped by Yugi when he threw the millennium puzzle at him. He fell to the ground, clutched his face.

"That fucking hurt you fucking little shrimp" he yelled

"Then don't try to eat the turtles" Yugi hissed

"I hear turtles make a very good soup" Bakura said

"Bakura" Ryou whined

Bakura chuckled again, Ryou and Malik helped us with the turtle while Bakura just watched us. Yugi had to occasionally throw a rock or two at Marik to keep him from eating the turtles. After we finished helping the turtles we sat down on the beach.

"So where is Kaiba and Joey" I asked Malik

"Joey locked himself in the bathroom and Kaiba won't move from his seat" he said

"How come" Yugi asked him

"Let's just say Joey had one hell of a dream and Kaiba woke up in a nightmare" Marik chuckled

I raised my eyebrow and dropped the thought, I didn't need too much detail to what Marik meant.

"So great pharaoh what are today events" Bakura said

"Stop calling me that" I said

Bakura chuckled, I sighed and looked up to the sky. There were very few clouds in the sky, the sun was shining brightly.

"It's a good today so why not enjoy Yugioh island while we can" I said

"You've read my mind dear pharaoh" Marik said

We nodded and went back to the jet and grabbed some of our stuff. I went inside the jet to see Kaiba back up against the wall. He seemed to me frozen in shock, I walked up to him and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hey Kaiba are you there" I said

He didn't blink, I snapped my fingers still nothing. I sighed and took in a deep breath.

"KAIBA ARE YOU IN THERE" I yelled

He jumped and fell off his seat, I chuckled lightly and he glared at me.

"What was that for" he hissed

"You were frozen in fear" I said

"What" he said

"Marik said something about you waking up to a nightmare" I said

"Oh god don't remind me" he said

I chuckled again and gave him my hand. He didn't take it and got onto his feet.

"So what are today plans" he said

"Just relaxing at the beach" I said

He nodded his head and left the jet, I went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Hey Joey, you ok" I asked

The door opened and Joey slowly put his head out the room.

"Is Kaiba ok" he asked

"Yeah he is fine, a bit shocked but fine" I said

"That was so embarrassing I can't believe that happen" he said

"It's ok Joey, it was just an accident" I said

"No it wasn't…can you keep a secret" he asked

"What is it Joey" I asked

"I had a dream that me and Kaiba were doing it" he whisper

I smiled and started to laugh, I held my sides and Joey turned bright red.

"Shut up it's not funny" he said

"Ok Ok hahaha wow that's was a dream" I laughed

"Please Yami don't tell anyone" he said

"Ok pttfff hahaha I won't" I laughed

"Come on it wasn't that funny" he whined

I took in a deep breath and smiled at the blond, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Joey your secret is safe with me" I said

"Thanks Yami, what are we gonna do today" he asked

"Hanging out at the beach" I said

"Awesome" he said

===end of part 10===

Cat: THE WORLD IS GONNA END

Dark: *whacks me on the head* knock it off

Yami: what happen?

Cat: the earthquake in Chile was so massive that it shortens the days on Earth

Joey: really by how much

Cat: 1.26 milliseconds

Malik: that's nothing I thought it was gonna be five minutes or something like that

Cat: but…

Hikira: that's it no more 2012 for you missy

Cat: hey I haven't watched 2012

Kaiba: too much of yugioh goes straight to your head

Cat: XDD

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	11. Chapter 11

===Ryou pov===

After putting on my green Hawaiian swim trunk and grabbing some sunscreen and everyone went to the beach. I sat down on the beach and started to rub the sunscreen onto my skin.

"Hey Ryou do you need some help with the sunscreen" Malik asked

I looked at him and smiled

"Yeah, can you please rub some onto my back" I asked

He smiled and was about to sit down until Bakura stepped in front of him.

"And what do you think you're doing" he hissed

"I was just going to help Ryou put on some sun screen" Malik answered

"No you are not, I will do that now get away from him pervert" Bakura hissed

Malik sighed and walked away then I sighed, Bakura sat down behind me and grabbed the sun screen. He started to rub the cream onto my back while I rubbed some onto my legs. I looked at Malik, he was sitting on the beach watching Yami and Yugi splash water at each other.

"Why are you being mean to Malik" I asked

"I am not being mean to Malik" he said

"Bakura he was just helping me put on some sunscreen, you didn't have to push him away" I said

"But who knows what kind of sick perverted thoughts he would be thinking while 'helping' you" he said

"You are too much at times Bakura" I said

"I am only doing it because you are an angel" he said

I looked at him shocked, and then I sighed heavily and got up.

"Stop calling me an angel Bakura" I said

"But, it's a cute nick name for you little hikari" he said

"Hey Ryou do you and Bakura want to play chicken fight with me and Yami" Yugi yelled

"Uh I don't know I heaven' played since I was ten" I said

"Come on little hikari it will be fun" he said

"You really are weird when your moods changes" I said

He chuckled and walked into the water, I sighed again and walked into the water. Bakura helped me sit on his shoulder and so did Yami. When both me and Yugi were on our Yami's shoulder they walked up then me and Yugi griped hands.

"May the best hikari win" Yugi said

"Alright" I said

Yugi tried to push me away but, I stood strong and tried to push him back but he wasn't going out without a fight. Yami stepped forward but Bakura stepped forward and turn around, Yami almost fell but he quickly caught his balance. Bakura let out a small hiss and glared at the former pharaoh

"You are going to lose pharaoh" he hissed

"Please I will never lose to the likes of you" Yami said

"There's always a first time for everything" I said

"Great the only thing we are missing is the shadow realm" I said

"Can't we ever play a simple game with these two" Yugi said

Bakura jumped and lost his balance, Yami took the chanced and pushed him over. Me and Bakura fell into the water and I came up and coughed up some of the salty water. Bakura growled and glared death at Marik, he was waist high in the water.

"Marik you fucking asswhole you made me lose to the pharaoh" he yelled

"What, I am over here" Marik hissed

"You pinched my ass didn't you pervert" he hissed

"A fish bit you on the ass not me" he yelled

I took the chance and swim over to Malik, who was building a sand castle with Joey. I got out of the water and sat down next to Malik. He looked at me and smiled

"So you guys lost" he asked

"Yeah expect a blood bath later" I said

I pointed over to Marik and Bakura who were fighting each other in the water. Yami tried his best to break up the fight while Yugi just watched. Malik chuckled and I laughed lightly, I grabbed my hair and drained it of the salty water.

"I don't know how those two are going to survive on this island" he said

"If Bakura gets out of the water with Marik's feet in his mouth, we know what happened" Joey said

We both laughed at Joey's joke and we back to building the sand castle. I looked at Joey, he would occasionally take a few glances away from the sand castle. I looked to where he was glancing, he was looking at Kaiba. Kaiba simply wore a large white T-shirt and baggy shorts, he sat underneath a palm tree reading a book. I looked at Joey curiously.

"Hey Joey" I said

"Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention" he said

"Do you like Kaiba or something" I asked

"What no way, who would like a jerk like him" he said

"Joey you are messing up the castle" Malik said

"Oops sorry" he said

We heard someone clear their throat, we turned our heads to see Kaiba standing above us.

"Mind if I join in" he said

"Are you gonna wreck it" Joey hissed

"Of course you can, the more the merrier" I said

Kaiba sat down and helped us with the sand castle, after some time we managed to build a replica of the Neuschwanstein Castle aka the Cinderella castle. I smiled happily

"Wow Kaiba this is really great" I said

"It's nothing" he said

"How did you get so good at building sand castles" Malik asked

"…I used to build them all the time when I was a kid" he answered

"With Mokuba right" Joey said

"Yeah" he sighed

All of a sudden Marik and Bakura crashed on top of the castle, me, Malik and Joey stared at them shocked and Kaiba looked like he wanted to kill them. Marik punched Bakura in the face while Bakura kicked him in the face.

"God damn it just admit you did pinch me you pervert" Bakura yelled

"For once I am telling the truth" Marik hissed

"I don't trust the word of a pervert" he hissed

Then Kaiba got up and glared at Marik and Bakura, it was no wonder why he ran his company so smoothly. He looked like he wanted to kill someone with his own hands. Marik and Bakura stopped and they looked dead terrified by the way Kaiba looked at them.

"You wracked the sandcastle" Kaiba said

"Oh was that us" Marik said

Kaiba cracked his knuckled and smirked. Malik covered my eyes and I heard Bakura and Marik yell in pain. A minute later Malik uncovered my eyes and I saw both of Marik and Bakura heads stick in the sand. I looked at Kaiba who was dusting off his hands.

"That will give those two a lesson" he said

"I would suggest you watch your back for awhile" I said

"I don't have to worry they won't bother me" he said

"Any it's getting late, we should start getting dinner ready" Malik said

Malik placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt a sudden burning, I let out a small cry in pain. Bakura reacted first and rushed over to me. He pushed Malik away and looked at me, he touched my face and I let out another cry in pain.

"You have sun burns" he said

"What but I used sun screen" I said

"Did you use the water proof one" Joey asked

"Of course I did I told Bakura to grab it before we left" I said

"…I thought you said grab the regular sun screen" Bakura said

"No I told you to grab the water proof one because it's better" I said

"What's the difference it's the same thing" he said

"Actually water proof is better because it last longer than the regular sun screen" Malik said

Bakura glared at Malik, Yami and Yugi walked over to me.

"What happen we heard Ryou crying just now" Yugi said

"It's just seem sun burn" I said

"But it's all over your body" Yami said

"That's just great" I complained

"Don't worry Ryou I packed some Aloe lotion just in case" Yugi said

"Thank you Yugi" I said

"Here I will carry you back to the jet" Malik said

"Oh no you won't I will carry Ryou back" Bakura hissed

"Hey I am just trying to help" Malik said

"Yeah right" he said

"At least I could have avoid all of this and remember to pack water proof sun screen" Malik said

"Shut up I thought it was the same thing" he said

"God damn both of you just shut up" I said

Bakura glared at Malik and Malik returned the glared, I got onto my feet wincing at the burning pain running throughout my body.

"Bakura just let Malik carry me back to the jet" I said

Bakura hissed slightly and walked away, the rest of the guys went back towards the jet. Marik winked at Malik and Malik kicked him. Marik laughed and walked away, I sighed and Malik walked up to me. I looked at him and smiled sadly at him.

"I am sorry for troubling you" I said

"It's no problem, I am just sorry your yami forgot the sun screen" he said

"Oh well" I said

"So how do you want me to carry your, you body looks badly burned" he said

"Umm piggy back well be fine, my chest doesn't look too bad" I said

"Alright then" he said

Malik turned around and knelt down, I hugged Malik neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. I hissed slight as my skin touched Malik's skin. Malik slowly stood up and started to walk back to the jet, I would let at a small cry in pain as Malik had to moved around the tree and other obstacles.

"Hate to ask but are you ok" he asked

"Yeah don't worry about me" I cried

I rested my head on the crook of his neck, it was strange but Malik has the intoxicating scent of unknown sweet spices. It smelt nice that it started to lure me into a much need sleep.

"Getting sleepy Ryou" Malik asked

"A little" I said

"Just hang on for a little longer we are almost there" he said

"Malik" I said

"Yes Ryou" he said

"Do you like me" I asked

He stopped and sighed lightly. He looked up at the light orange sky and remind silent for a while.

"I do Ryou, you are like an angel on earth and I would like to be with you" he said

"Really" I said

"Of course Ryou…I love you" he said

I smiled and gently placed a kiss on his shoulder.

"You know what I love you too" I said

After that I fell into the most peaceful sleep I could have.

===end of part 11===

Hikira: aww poor Ryou *hugs Ryou*

Ryou: oww hey careful I still have sun burns

Cat: ouch that sucks I only had sun burns once in my life

Dark: and that was because you didn't want to put on sun screen

Cat: hey I wanted a tan

Hikira: then you use tanning lotion

Cat: we didn't have any lol

Marik: you are an idiot

Dark: at least she is an idiot rather than a pervert

Marik: I am not a pervert

Hikira: what kind of person pinches a person butt when they are playing chicken fight?

Marik: I DID NOT PINCH BAKURA BUTT

Cat: lol anyway I would like to thank Luna Motou, yugixyamiyaoilover and ivory_winter_demon for the ideas THANK YOUR GUYS SO MUCH

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	12. Chapter 12

===Yugi pov===

"COLD" Ryou cried

I sadly looked at Ryou, I dumped another bucket of cold water on his body but his sun burns still looked bad. Me and Ryou were by the waterfall, Bakura wanted to help him but Ryou wouldn't let him because he was still mad about the sun screen. Ryou asked if I could help him take a "shower" so here we are now. Ryou was shivering like a leaf, I placed a towel around his shoulder and started to help him dry off.

"I am sorry Ryou"

"Itt's okkk Yuuggii" he chattered

"Do you still want me to put aloe lotion on you" I asked

"Yeah, I think Bakura is plotting on killing Malik in his sleep" he said

I grabbed the bottle pour some of the lotion on my hands then I placed it on his back, Ryou let out a small hiss then sighed.

"That doesn't sound very Bakura like to me" I said

"Yeah but I won't let Bakura get past me" he said

"Really how come" I said

I started rubbing the lotion onto his shoulders and arms. Ryou looked at me with concern

"Can you keep a secret Yugi" he asked

"Sure" I said

"Promise not to tell Bakura or anyone else" he said

"I promise" I said

"Alright…I'm in love with Malik" he whispered

"Really" I said

"Yeah" he said

"That's so cute" I said

"I know please Yugi don't tell anyone" he said

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" I said

"Thank you Yugi" he said

"No problem" I said

I moved in front of Ryou and started rubbing some more lotion on his chest, he bit his lip roughly.

"I am sorry Ryou" I said

"It's ok…You and Yami seem to be getting closer" he said

"We are" I said

"Really" he asked

I nodded my head and blushed a little, Ryou chuckled lightly and I smiled.

"So are you two going out" he asked

"Sort of" I said

"What do you me sort of" he asked

"It's hard to say you are going out when you are stuck on an island" I said

"It's still the same thing" he chuckled

"Yeah I guess it is, there all done" I said

I helped Ryou onto his feet then help him put on some very loose clothes. He let out a small his whenever his skin was touched.

"Feeling better" I asked

"A little but I am feeling very tired" he said

"Come let's get you back to the jet and get you to bed" I said

I placed Ryou's arm around my shoulder and helped him walk back to the jet, when we got there Bakura jumped up and rushed over to Ryou.

"Are you alright" he asked

"Beside the burning pain just peachy" Ryou said

"Do you want anything to eat or drink" he asked

"No I am just tired, I am gonna go to sleep now" Ryou said

"Can I help" he asked

"I guess you can" Ryou sighed

Bakura gently grabbed Ryou's other arm and we help him into the jet, I put on of the seats down and Bakura gently laid Ryou down. Then we got a pillow and blanket, Bakura carefully placed the pillow under Ryou's head and I placed the blanket on him. After a few minute Ryou closed his eyes and fell asleep, Bakura sighed and sat down next to Ryou then he looked at me.

"I will watch him, you can go back to the pharaoh" he said

"Alright just don't do anything stupid" I said

===Marik pov===

Little Yugi came out of the jet and sat down next to the pharaoh, I looked at the jet and sighed heavily Bakura is probably watching his hikari sleep. I took a bite out of my food and looked at the other guys.

"Hey why don't we tell ghost stories" I said

"Ghost stories" Joey said with slight fear

"Yup why don't each of us tell a story and see who can tell the scariest ghost story" I said

"No thanks" The pharaoh said

"I don't have any ghost stories" Yugi said

"Aww what about you Kaiba" I asked

"Forget it" he said

"Then it's just me and you little hikari" I said

"Count me out" he said

"Aww this is no fun" I said

I pouted and I looked over at Joey, he looked scared to death. I chuckled evilly and smirk.

"Well Wheeler are you in or out" I asked

"I am in" he said

"Alright I will go first let's see hmm let me think" I said

"In other word let Marik think for a day and come up with nothing" the pharaoh chuckled

The guys laughed at his joke and I glared death at the pharaoh. I cleared my throat and the guys stopped laughing.

"Well if you are all done acting like idiot I will start my story" I said

"Alright" Malik said

"There was a group of six young boys" I said

"Ohh really scary" Kaiba said

"Shut up" I hissed

Kaiba chuckled and I went back to telling my story.

"They all decide to go spend a week at a cabin in forest miles away from any nearby city. When they got there they found the cabin nice and clean like it was waiting for them to come stay in it. Everyone settle into the cabin and they had a peaceful dinner then they heard this loud bang coming from outside of the house. The bravest of the six went outside to check it out, when he went outside it was pitch black outside he looked around but couldn't find anything that could have made the sound" I said

I looked over at Joey and he was shivering with fear, this was good I wouldn't let a chance like this pass me by.

"When it was time for the boys to go home, they found their vehicle wheels destroyed torn to shreds. They all asked each other if they had seen anyone come close to the vehicle but, they saw none they went back into the cabin only to find all of the food gone. So the bravest boy decide to go on foot and go to find help, the boys waved good bye to their friend and he left quickly. The boys went hungry that silent night. The next morning the youngest boy decided to go out for a morning stroll, when he opened the door he let out a terrified scream. The other quickly rushed to the youngest aid, they let out a gasp at what they saw. It was the bravest boy, a noose was around his neck and blood was dripping out of his slender throat, there was a note pinned to the boy's chest it said _I will kill you all one by one_" I said

The guys started getting into the story and I smirked more, this was going to be very interesting.

"The boys started panicking someone or something was going to kill them and they couldn't do anything. But, the smartest boy started thinking it was one of the other boys and he would prove it was him. Night came and the smartest boy stayed up and walked around the cabin waiting for something to happen, being careful not to make a sound whenever he took a step. He looked outside and saw lights, the boy wonder if it was the police or someone that could help them. He unlocked the door and went outside towards the light but, when he got close to them they disappear the boy knew for sure he couldn't be seeing things. He shook his head and went back towards the cabin when he got to the door slammed shut and locked itself. The boy stared at the door surprised, he tried opening it but it wouldn't open then he started banging on the door yelling for the other boys to let him in. With the boy yelling and banging he didn't hear the silent footsteps of death approaching him until it was too late, with one quick stroke death slit the smartest boy throat." I said

Yugi hugged Yami's arm and Yami hugged him back, Kaiba look a bit afraid but not so much. My hikari was looking around camp making sure something wouldn't jump out and scare him. As for Joey, he looked like he was about to piss his pants.

"When the boys discovered what happen to the smartest one another note was placed for them this time it was written in the boy's blood. _It is useless to escape_, they began to panic they wanted to know who was killing their friends and why. That night the boys stayed up and waited for death but, death did not come that night nor the next night. Then the hunger started to come, the boys had not eaten in three days and they were growing hungry and hungry by the minute. The twin brothers of the group volunteer to go look for food, they were in a forest there had to be something to eat. The youngest boy and the foolish boy said a quick goodbye to the twins wishing them to come back safely. The youngest boy and the foolish boy waited for their friends to return, they waited and waited and waited. It was night fall and the boys still had not seen the twin brothers, the youngest decide it would be best to go look for the twin brothers, the foolish boy thought it wasn't safe until morning so they waited for the morning to come. When morning came the youngest boy quickly woke up the foolish boy, they took one step outside the cabin and saw what had happen to the twins. Body parts were scattered around the ground the twin's heads were right next to each other staring at the boy's with empty sockets, death was heavily in the air. The youngest boy cried heavily for his loss of friends and hugged the foolish boy tightly, the foolish boy saw a note on the window written in blood. _Try your best to escape and I may let you live. _The boy's quickly took to the warning and packed what they could but, before they left the foolish boy spotted an ax it was one used for chopping wood. The foolish boy grabbed it and smiled, this could be used to protect him and his friend, if death wanted to take the youngest boy he would have to go through the foolish boy first." I said

I quickly took a drink from my water bottle and stared at the guys, I could see in their eyes fear within them.

"The boys quickly left the cabin and started traveling through the forest. Things went peaceful until the foolish boy realized how hungry he was, and then he heard a dark raspy voice inside his head. _Why don't you eat your friend? _It asked. The foolish boy pushed the voice out of his head but, he was so hungry he needed something to eat and quick. Then the youngest boy spotted a berry bush, he quickly ran to it and checked it out. Sadly there was only one berry left, the foolish boy told the youngest that he could have it and the youngest ate it sadly. Night came and the boys were still traveling, the foolish boy was exhausted and hungry he was so hungry he could…_eat his best friend_. The foolish boy thought about it most of his friends had died the police won't suspect that he killed the youngest boy he would make sure he ate every single last piece of him so there would be no evidence against him. The foolish boy pointed to a random spot telling the youngest boy that he saw something to eat. The youngest boy quickly turned his back towards his 'friend' and looked for the food. The foolish boy carefully stepped towards the youngest boy raising the ax quietly. Before the ax strike the youngest boy turned his head and saw his friend ready to kill him. The youngest boy dodged the ax and stared at his friend, tears slowly started to flow out of his eyes. The youngest boy asked they foolish boy why he was planning on killing him, the foolish boy answer with _because I am hungry and you look delicious_. The youngest boy quickly ran blindly into the forest the foolish boy quickly ran after his meal. The youngest boy kept on running and running making sure he would lose his friend. The boy stopped by a river and fell to his knees crying heavily, he didn't know what to do any more his friend wanted to kill him and eat him. Then he heard a twig snap behind him the boy turned around and saw his friend panting heavily, a very hungry look was in his eyes. The youngest begged and pleaded for the foolish boy to stop but, it was useless the foolish boy was hungry and he needed to be fed. The youngest boy was about to make another run for if but he tripped and fell to the ground. The foolish boy took his chance and chopped off the boy's legs, the youngest cried in pain and tried to crawl away but, the foolish boy chopped off the boy's left arm. The boy cried heavily and looked at his friend, one last breath he begged his friend to stop, but the foolish boy ignored his plea and chopped off his head. The foolish boy started chopping up his meal to pieces so it would be easier to devour the ground quickly turned red with blood. He dropped the bloody ax and picked him the 'body' of his friend, he stared at it hungrily. First he started licking the blood off of the body then he sunk his teeth into his meal. He quickly started to eat his friend away satisfying his hunger, the foolish boy looked up and saw this reflection in the ax. Blood was dripping from his face and he had the look of a killer, the boy's eyes widen and he dropped the body of his former friend. He started shaking what had he down, he had killed and eaten his friend how can he live with himself oh how could he live with himself. People would call him a murder and a cannibal, they would never forgive him for what he had done. He could already hear the people yells and screaming, tears started to fall out of his eye. He grabbed the ax and stood up, he faced the blade on his forehead and he took in a deep breath. Maybe just maybe if he saw his friend in heaven then he could apologize to him. The foolish boy raised the ax and brought it down on his head, he fell to his knees and he started feeling death come slowly why was it taking so long for death to take him the boy asked himself. Before he closed his eyes he heard the same dark raspy voice from before. _Thanks for killing your friend_ it said then he placed a blade on the foolish boy throat drawing a deep cut to it. The next few days and the police discovered the boys by the river, they checked out the cabin and found the other boys. They had already figured out that the foolish boy had killed the youngest but, they couldn't figure out who just killed the others." I said

"Did they ever figure out just who killed the other boys" Joey asked with slight fear

"No they didn't, but there is a rumor" I said

"What rumor" the pharaoh asked

"The killer loves to kill young men" I said

"Why" my hikari asked

"Because woman are easier to kill, this killer like to kill boys because it's harder" I said

"Bull" Kaiba said

"Believe what you want to believe but, he usually kills boys who are on vaction usually when six or eight are traveling together" I said

"There's eight of us" Yugi said

"Oh then we have to be careful, I hear this killer is always draped in black" I said

"Why" Joey asked

"Because he likes to mimic Death, I also hear he carries a sharp knife so…he can slit the throats of his young male victims" I said

"I AM GONNA SLIT YOUR THROATS" a dark raspy voice yelled

The guys turned around and saw a figure draped in black with a sharp knife in one hand, when they say him they started screaming like little five year old girls even Kaiba was screaming. I fell to the ground and started laughed heavily, the figure also started laughing too.

"Oh, if only Ra could see your faces" I laughed

"Good job Marik" the figure said

The figure pulled off its hood to reveal Bakura, the pharaoh panted heavily and glared deathly at the king of thieves.

"Bakura that wasn't funny" he hissed

"Oh yes it was, if only I had a camera" Bakura laughed

I couldn't breathe right now, I was laughing too hard and it hurt but it felt great. I looked over at Joey he had fainted. I grabbed a rock and threw it at the blond boy.

"Hey Joey wake up" I chuckled

He blinked a couple of times and looked around.

"What happen" he asked

"Bakura scared the crap out of you guys and you fainted" I laughed

Joey blushed heavily and Kaiba glared at me.

"Well Joey can you beat that" I said

"Actually you win, I am tired and I am gonna go to bed" he said

"Aw what's the matter puppy too afraid or did you shit your pants" I chuckled

"I did not shit my pants" he hissed

"Then tell a story" I said

"No I am out of ideas night night guys" he said

He got up and ran inside the jet, I chuckled lightly. I am too good at scary people. Malik placed a hand on my shoulders and looked at me with concern.

"Marik you story isn't real, right" he asked

"I don't know, maybe it isn't and maybe it is" I said

"Marik quite trying to scare us" the pharaoh hissed

"I am not" I said

The other guys got up and went into the jet, Kaiba put out the fire and went inside leaving me and Bakura alone in the darkness. I got up and walked over to Bakura, he had a smirk on his face. He took off the cloak and handed it to me.

"Good story" he said

"Thanks, good timing too" I said

"Hey you know what they say best attack when they are unaware" he said

"You made that up" I said

"Like you didn't with the story" he said

"True" I said

"So just out of curiosity how do you stop this killer" he asked

"Hmm he only goes after virgin boys" I said

"Pervert" he said

I chuckled and he walked away, I guess I am finally starting to warm up to the king of thieves. I chuckled again and went back into the jet.

===end of part 12===

Cat: XDDD LMFAO

Dark & Hikira: LMAO

Joey: shut up it was not funny

Dark: oh yes it was lol

Cat: *chuckling* did you guys have a heart attack

Yami: I thought I did

Yugi: I thought I was going to die

Bakura: then my job was done

Joey: you freaking idiot you could have killed us

Bakura: please why do you think I was five feet away from you guys

Dark: LOL R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	13. Chapter 13

===Joey pov===

I dreamt that I had beaten Kaiba at a game of Mario smash brother's and he bowed then called me the new king of games. Then he offered me some pizza with warm gooey cheese, fine cuts of pepperoni, and the best picks of meat. After eating the pizza he made doughnuts with chocolate sauce and rainbow sprinkles. All of a sudden nature called and I woke up.

"Bathroom" I muttered sleepily

I slowly got of my seat and walked out of the jet. I walked for awhile till I came up to a tree. I did my business quickly, after I was done I sighed heavily.

"That's it, no more sodas before bed" I said to myself

I managed to wake up and realize where I was, I had no idea where I was. I sighed heavily and walked around. Damn it where the hell did I go, I couldn't have wondered that far from the jet. I heard twig snap behind me I turned around it was dark so I couldn't see anything past my hand. I shivered and kept on walking, Marik's story started getting into my mind.

"Calm down Joey, it was just a story there is no psycho killer on the island" I told myself

I heard another twig snap behind me, I gulped and started walking faster. I held myself and tried evening my breath but, I couldn't I was…afraid someone was gonna come out and kill me or even worse eat me while I was still alive. I heard another twig snapped behind me, I panicked and started running blindly into the jungle. I could feel someone running after me, I could image it was Death with a sharp blade ready to kill me. Oh god I am gonna die, I am going to die and I will never see anyone else ever again. All of a sudden I fell down a hill and I felt something hit my ankle, I hissed in pained then I blacked out.

"Stupid puppy" someone said

I slowly opened my eyes to see a pair of blue eyes, I groaned and tried to sit up but the person just pushed me back down.

"Careful mutt you just sprained your ankle, you can't stand up without hurting yourself" he said

I recognized the voice as Kaiba's voice, I felt him left up my ankle carefully and wrapped it. I hissed in pain and looked away.

"Where you chasing after me" I asked

"Yes, why did you run from me I was calling out your name" he said

"I…thought you were Death" I said

"It was only a story" he said

"Shut up, I know that" I hissed

"You are pretty lucky, nobody would be able to survive a tumble like you just took" he said

"You know what they say, I am pretty hard to kill" I chuckled

Kaiba smiled and stopped wrapping my ankle.

"There how do you feel" he asked

"It doesn't hurt so much" I said

"That's good to hear" he said

"Yeah, I am pretty much a fast healer" I said proudly

Kaiba chuckled lightly and helped me sit up, I looked around we were laying on a very large smooth rock in the middle of a large opening. It was weird but there were a few fireflies flying around. All of a sudden Kaiba lay down and laid me down on top of his chest.

"Hey what are you doing" I asked

"I am not going to look for the jet in the dark, we will wait till morning alright" he said

"Yeah, but do we have to sleep like this" I asked

"You rather not" he asked

"It's nice" I said

Kaiba chuckled again and I looked up, the sky was filled with probably a billon stars. I had never in my life seen as many stars as there was tonight. Then Kaiba pointed to a group of stars.

"That's Leo" he said

"You know the stars" I said

"Yes, we study the constellations for senior class remember" he said

"No" I answered

"You are really something aren't you Joey" he said

"Hey, you didn't call me a mutt" I said

"Opps must have slipped" he said

"Jerk, why are you acting nice all of a sudden" I asked

"Do I have to have reason to act nice to you" he asked

"It would be nice to know if you are bipolar or not" I said

"I am being nice because I want to be" he said

"That still doesn't answer my question" I said

Kaiba smiled then wrapped his arms around my waist, I smiled softly and snuggled closer to him. It was kind of nice being in the arms of the guy I really hate. Suddenly Kaiba kissed my forehead, I blushed and looked at him.

"Get some sleep" he said

"Ok" I said

"Oh and if you get a boner again I will break your legs" he said

I blushed heavily and glared at him

"Shut up" I said

===Yugi pov===

"No stop please" someone begged

My eyes flutter opened, I looked around and saw Yami twisting and turning. He clutched his blanket tightly and was breaking out in a sweat.

"Don't hurt him, aibou" he begged

My eyes widen in fear, Yami was having a nightmare. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him roughly.

"Yami wake up" I said

"Yugi" he said

His eyes opened and he looked at me, I smiled gently then he hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and he started to cry, the former pharaoh was crying. I hugged Yami tighter and stroked his hair. After a few minutes he calmed down and I moved into his chair and laid down with him. Yami hugged me tightly, like he was afraid to let me go.

"Do you want to talk about your dream" I asked

"I…dreamt about someone draped in black hurting you and you were screaming for me to help you escaped the pain. But, I couldn't help you. The person ripped off your clothes and took out a knife then he…" he said

He started crying again, I hugged him and wiped the tears away. I smiled and looked at Yami.

"Shhh it's ok, it was only a dream" I said

"I know but, it felt so real and I don't know what I would do with myself if I wasn't able to protect you" he said

"Shhh, I know you will always be there to protect me" I said

"Aibou thank you" he said

"You are welcome" I said

"Can you stay awake a little longer" he asked

"Of course" I said

"Thank you, I just want to know you are safe and sound" he said

"Come on Atemu, I am not a child" I said

He chuckled and kissed my lips, I pressed my lips against his and wrapped my arms around his neck. Yami moved us around so he was above me and I was underneath him. Yami's hand went under my shirt and started rubbing my nipples. I moaned and arched my back a little, Yami broke the kiss and started to trail kisses down to my neck. I let out another moan and grabbed onto Yami's hair, he smirked and nibble on my neck.

"Hey pharaoh remember the rest of us are still sleeping" Bakura hissed

Yami glared and sat up.

"Yes, I know everyone is in here and I wasn't planning on going on the way" Yami hissed

"Good, I don't want to hear how you moan like a girl" he said

"Shut up I do not moan like a girl" Yami hissed

I chuckled and Yami looked at me, Yami glared softly at me and laid back down. I snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me in a protective manner. I smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"There so you won't have any more nightmares" I said

"Thank you aibou" he said

"I love you Atemu" I said

"And I love you too aibou" he said

===end of part 13===

Cat: *sleeping*

Joey: is she tried

Dark: idk she has been sleeping a lot

Hikira: I wonder if she is getting sick again

Cat: cookies *drooling*

Kaiba: ha she drools in her sleep

Dark: and she is not embarrassed by it, a lot of people drool in their sleep

Hikira: *nods* I wonder what she is dreaming about

Marik: knowing Cat something random

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	14. Chapter 14

===Kaiba pov===

His hair was so soft hair, his lips were soft, and he had soft skin. He moaned as I kept moving in and out of him, his sweet voice begged to go faster and I obey. We were almost there, just almost there to completion. I snapped my eyes opened to see soft blue skies, I looked around and remember where I was and just who was sleeping right next to me. I looked down to see Joey still sleeping soundly, I let out a sigh in relief thank god that dream didn't have an effect on me. But, why did I dream about having sex with Joey out of all the god damn people I hated.

Then Joey started nuzzling my chest and I felt my face grow hot. Joey sighed happily and hugged my tighter.

"Kaiba" he mumbled

I froze, why would Joey be saying my name in his sleep. Joey slowly began to open his eyes, he looked confused for a few minutes. He tried moving around but, hissed in pain. I helped him sit up and looked at his ankle. It was slightly swollen and a little red, but it should be fine within a few days.

"Try not to move around so much" I said

"So what's the news doc" he said

"Well, your ankle will be fine but, I can't say anything about your brain" I said

"Shut up" he said

I chuckled lightly and stretched a little, I looked around the place then I helped Joey onto my back. He hugged my neck and using his good leg Joey wrapped it around my waist.

"Are you ok" I asked

"Yeah, can we please hurry back to jet I am starving" he said

"Are you always hungry" I asked

"No, I just like having my three meals" he said

I chuckled and started walking back to the jet while carrying a small conversation with the puppy.

"Really" I said

"Ok I like having seven meals a day" he said

"I am surprised you aren't as fat as a whale" I said

"Shut up, I work out too" he said

"What do you do" I asked

"Well just some regular stuff" he said

"Like" I said

"Just lifting weights and stuff like that" he said

"Fights" I said

"Yeah" he said

"How many" I asked

"I lost count after I turned twelve" he said

"You have been fighting since you were twelve" I asked

Joey stay silent for a moment, then he placed his head on the crook of my neck and I stopped. I looked at Joey, his hair had covered his face so I couldn't see his eyes.

"Don't take it personally puppy" I said

"Shut up, I am not a dog" he said

"I told you before don't take it personally pup" I said

"I hate you so much right now" he said

"Really, I guess that means you can walk on your own" I said

"Ok, I take it back I don't hate you" he said

/That is good to hear/ I said to myself

===Yami pov===

I woke up to see my aibou in my arms, he was looking at me with a gentle look. He smiled at me and I smiled back, he sat up and pushed a few of my bangs behind my hair.

"How did you sleep" he asked

"Just fine, no more nightmares" I said

"That is good to hear" he said

"Yeah no one wanted to put up with your girly crying" someone said

We looked to who it was, it was Bakura he was brushing his teeth with a green toothbrush and a smirk was on his face. I glared at him and he chuckled.

"I don't cry like a girl" I said

"You sounded like a girl last night" he said

"Shut up" I hissed

"Please don't fight Bakura" Ryou whined

Bakura chuckled again and walked away, I sighed and got out of the seat. I looked around and didn't find Kaiba or Joey.

"Has anyone seen Joey or Kaiba" I said

"Maybe they might have breakfast ready" Malik said

I went outside but, I didn't find them. I went back into the jet and shook my head.

"They are not there" I said

"I am sure they are walking around the island" Yugi said

I sighed heavily, I hoped nothing bad had happen to them. Everyone started helping out with getting breakfast ready, Ryou and Malik gather some fire wood, Marik and Bakura get a fired started, and me and Yugi got the food ready. Within fifteen minutes breakfast was ready, it was some of the airplane food and bananas.

"Ha told you this was the right way" someone said

"Shut up, I was just making sure you knew this was the right way" another person yelled

We turned our heads to see Kaiba carrying Joey on his back, Kaiba walked up to us and gently placed Joey on the ground. He grabbed a tray of food for Joey then grabbed a banana for himself, he handed Joey the tray and sat down next to him.

"What happen to you Joey" Yugi asked

"I fell down a hill and sprain my ankle" Joey answered

"Are you alright" Ryou asked

"Yeah, don't worry it's just a sprain" he said

"That is good to hear" I said

"So Joey, what were you and Kaiba doing alone" Marik asked

"Shut up, that is none of your business pervert" Joey hissed

Joey's face grew bright red I chuckled at Joey I think they might start liking each other soon. I looked over to see my aibou have finished his breakfast, he went into the cargo of the jet and I followed him. I saw him getting out got out some clean clothes, shampoo, a small bar of soap, a small towel, and large towel.

"What are you doing" I asked

"I am going to wash up" he said

"Mind if I join" I chuckled

"Yami" he whined

"Alright, you got clean up and I will start planning on what should we do next" I said

"Ok" he said

He left and I went back to the others, they were chatting about the series "Lost", I sat down and finished the rest of my meal. After I was done, I cleaned up and grabbed a bottle of water. I started to worry about Yugi, he shouldn't take him this long to clean up. I went in the direction my aibou had. I found him close to the water and he was…naked.

I couldn't him fully naked because some leaves were blocking his um will private. Right next to Yugi was one of the jet's trash can. Yugi knelt down a little and stuck the small down in it and let it soak for a minute. The he started cleaning his chest and I began to blush heavily. Yugi was so beautiful, his body was small and thin but, not to thin. His skin looked soft and smooth. Damn it I shouldn't be watching my aibou like this but, it was hard to turn away from a sight like this.

Then a small bird land on a branch above my aibou, the bird had green feathers and was quiet small. Yugi looked up and smiled at the small bird.

"Hello there" he said

The bird chirruped, and then I heard Yugi started to sing the song "Bad Romance" and then the bird was singing with him. Yugi looked up at the bird and smiled once again

"Do you want to sing with me" he asked

The bird chirruped again, Yugi let out a small chuckled

"I'll take that as a yes" he said

They both started to sing together, Yugi's voice sounded like Ra's himself crated. It was beautiful and was very soft.

/I never thought that Yugi sang this good and I…never thought he look this cute naked/ I thought

I started to walk a bit closer and my face started to burn up even more, I wanted to get a closer looked at my aibou singing. I was about four feet away from Yugi then I step onto of a twig and Yugi looked at me and he started to blushed, the bird on the branch moved to his shoulder then he quickly covered himself

"Ahh Yami what are you doing" he asked

"I'm sorry aibou I just worried about and I thought I come and check up and you just in case anything happened and then um well I saw you naked and well I um" I said

Yugi let out a sigh and moved his hand to the bird, the bird got on and Yugi put the bird on the branch. The bird waited for a minute then flew away, lucky bird. He looked at me with a disappointed looked, I put my head down in shame.

"Can you turn around so I can get dressed" he asked

I turned around and gave Yugi his privacy, damn it now Yugi is going to hate me for spying on him. But, it's not my fault he was just so cute and…well sexy, what the hell was I suppose to do. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and looked at Yugi. He was dressed in a blue shirt and brown shorts.

"Yugi I'm sorry if I was spying on-

Then Yugi slapped me across the face, my eyes widen it shock. That actually really hurt, I looked back at my aibou and he was glaring at me.

"That's for spying on me" he said

Then he kissed me lightly on the spot where he slapped me, I looked at him shocked.

"And that's for being a pervert" he said

Then he hugged me and I hugged him back.

"So am I forgiven" i asked

"Yes you are but, if I catch you spying on me every again then Ra so help you" he said

I chuckled then he kissed me on the lips, I licked his lips and we started to kiss each other passionately. Yugi wrapped his arms around my neck then he broke the kiss.

"You are a real pervert, you know that" he said

"Can you ever forgive me aibou" I said

"Hmm maybe if you kiss me" he said

I chuckled and placed another kiss on his lips, Yugi pulled me more into the kiss and I chuckled once more.

===end of part 14===

Yugi: so Cat how are things going

Cat: great, I got an 85 on my research paper

Kaiba: what was your research paper about?

Cat: animal testing

Dark: most boring subject ever

Cat: was not

Dark: all you wrote on your paper was it was wrong and blah blah blah BORING

Cat: *sighs* you are weird

Dark: wished you could have gotten the gay marriage subject

Hikira: me too

Cat: I know but the paper had to be two pages

Joey: how many pages did you write?

Cat: I made it at two yay

Hikira: *chuckles* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	15. Chapter 15

===Marik pov===

"What do you think the pharaoh and little Yugi are doing" I asked my hikari

"Get your mind off of that Marik" Malik said

I chuckled lightly and went back to helping the others clean up breakfast, I turned my head to see the pharaoh and Yugi holding hands and giggling. I can tell by the look on their faces they had been making out.

"So pharaoh, what were you and little Yugi doing" I asked

"Nothing" the pharaoh said

"Really, so what's with the hickey on Yugi's neck" I chuckled

Yugi quickly covered the hickey and blushed heavily, Yami glared at me and I chuckled once again.

"What's the matter pharaoh, are you mad because I saw the hickey" I chuckled

"Shut up you pervert" he hissed

"Anyway, what are the plans for today" Joey asked

"Since you can't walk you have to stay in the jet, Kaiba can you start working on the radio and see if we can still use it" he asked

"I may need some part, anyone have a cell phone" Kaiba said

"I have one, it's in my carry on" Ryou said

"Good, Ryou are you well enough to walk around" he asked

"Yes" Ryou answered

"I want you and Malik, the look around for some fruits or anything else that is edible" he said

"What do you me and psycho path to do" Bakura asked

"Catch some fish, me and Yugi are also going to look around the island as well" he said

"Sound like a good idea" Malik said

"Good, we will meet back here at noon" he said

We nodded our heads and gather the items we were going to need, I smirked as Bakura behind over to pick up one of the spears. I got a good look of his butt, damn it if only he were naked and bound I would be able to have some fun. Bakura turned around and threw the spear at me, I quickly dodge it and chuckled.

"You god damn pervert" he yelled

"What, I wasn't looking at your sexy ass" I chuckled

"Out of all the people I have to be paired with, I get stuck with you" he hissed

"Aww you say like it's a bad thing" I chuckled

===Ryou pov===

Me and Malik quickly left the camp site and started looking for some fruits, I hope we can find some melons or maybe even some pineapples. Me and Malik held hands and I smiled happily. Malik smiled and placed a kiss on my cheek, I blushed heavily and he chuckled.

"You are really cute tenshi Ryou" he said

"Malik" I whined

"What, you are cute" he chuckled

I chuckled and placed a kiss on his cheek, he blushed lightly and I chuckled softly. We walked around the island chatting about some random topics such as games, movies, and foods. I looked up and pointed to a tree with green fruit growing on it. I recognized it at a papaya tree, Malik smiled and quickly climbed up the tree.

"I gonna throw one down at a time alright" he said

"Ok" I said

Malik carefully picked on of the fruits out of the tree and threw one down to me. I caught in and placed it on the ground, this continued for four or five times until Malik let cry in pain and fell out of the tree. I rushed over to Malik, I saw him clutching his arm.

"Malik what happen" I asked

"It was nothing, a snake bite me that's all" he said

My eyes widen in fear, I took off my belt and quickly wrapped it above his elbow. This was so whatever venom was in his body wouldn't circulate, I examined the bite mark on his arm. The only way to get the venom was to suck it out. I placed my mouth on the bleeding wound and started to suck at the metal liquid.

"Ryou, you don't have to do this" he said

I ignored his protest and continued to finish the job, after a while I turned my head away from Malik and spit out the blood and venom. Malik turned my head back to him and his placed a kiss on my lips.

"That was really brave of you Ryou" he said

"I couldn't let you die from a snake bite" I said

"Ryou…to be honest I am immune to all snake venom" he said

"What" I said

"When I was little I had been bitten by a cobra, my father thought it would be a good idea for me to be immune to all snake venom" he said

"Why didn't you tell me" I said

"I tried to but, you looked so determine to help me" he said

I blushed heavily, I had just sucked Malik off not any sexually way but…Malik hugged me and placed a gently kiss on my cheek.

"You are not mad at me are you" he asked

"Maybe" I said

"I am sorry Ryou" he said

"It's alright, I am just glad that you will be alright" I said

"Anyway, who taught you how to treat snake bites" he asked

"Bakura, he freaked out when I had gone camping awhile back and a snake almost bite me" I said

"Wow, Bakura really dose care for you" he said

"Yeah, he does doesn't he" I said

Malik helped me onto my feet and we gather the fruit and head back to the jet. Malik quickly placed a kiss on my lips and I blushed heavily once more.

"Thank you Ryou for saving me" he said

"But, I didn't save you" I said

"It's the thought that counts" he said

"Alright, you are welcome" I chuckled

"Oh and can you remove your belt, it's started to cut off the blood from my arm" he said

===Bakura pov===

Me and Marik were walking back to the jet empty handed because Marik decide he wanted to "impress" me by trying to catch all of the fish with his bare hands. I turned my head and glared at Marik.

"I said I was sorry" he said

"Sorry isn't going to fill me stomach now is it" I hissed

"Fine, want to go back and fish some more" he asked

"Hell no, I want to be as far away from you as possible" I hissed

"Aww that's cold Bakura" he whined

I heard a twig snapped behind us, I turned around to see a wild boar. Marik saw the boar and rose his spear.

"Marik don't be stupid" I hissed

"Don't worry Bakura, I can kill it" he said

The boar charged at us and we took off, I looked back and saw the boar just a few inches behind us. I looked forward and saw a tree in front of us. I grabbed Marik's spear and pushed him to the side, I ran straight towards the tree then I run up the tree and threw the spear on the boar, killing it instantly. I landed on my feet and smiled at the kill, Marik walked over to me while rubbing his head.

"You didn't have to push me" he said

"It was the only way I could get the pig, or did you wanted to "impress" me again" I said

"Maybe" he said

"Just shut up and help me carrying the damn thing back to the jet" I hissed

Marik helped take the spear out of the dead boar and tied it's hooves to the spear and we carried it back to the jet. When we got there the guys started at us surprised.

"What the hell is that" my hikari said

"It's dinner" I said

===end of part 15===

Cat: Bakura you pig killer

Bakura: it's a boar, I'm a boar killer

Cat: poor boar TT

Dark: guess what they guys are gonna have for breakfast

Yugi: what

Dark: bacon

Cat: *gags*

Marik: what's the matter Cat, afraid of a little meat?

Cat: I prefer not to eat meat that was alive just two hours ago

Hikira: meat is murder

Ryou: are you a vegetarian Hikira?

Hikira: no, it's just something I picked *chuckles*

Dark: *sighs* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	16. Chapter 16

===Yugi pov===

Me and Yami walked around the island looking for any type of food and occasionally making out. Yami had me pinned against a tree and was kissing my neck. I let out a soft moan as Yami kissed between my neck and collar bone.

"Yami, the food" I moaned

"I can't help it Yugi, you are just too tempting" he said

"Oh uh Yami" I moaned

Yami hand went up my shirt and he began to pinch and rub my nipples to life, I threw my head back and let out a pleasurable moan. Yami chuckled and started biting my earlobes, I blushed heavily and fisted my hands in Yami's hair.

"You like it Yugi" he said

"Uh Yami stop teasing" I moaned

"You look very lovely like this Yugi" he said

"Yami, stop messing around" I said

"You want me to continue" he asked

Yami rubbed his knees in between my legs, I arched my back and looked up. Several eyes were staring back at me, I let out a yelp in surprise. Yami looked up to see what I had seen, there were several Capuchin monkeys in the tree above us. One of them actually reminded me of the monkey Ace Venture had.

"How long do you think they were staring at us" Yami asked me

"I think since we have been making out" I said

"Shoo, go away" Yami said

The monkeys just looked at Yami like he was an idiot, one of the monkeys jumped down and landed on Yami's shoulder. I smiled and gently petted the monkeys head.

"Aww he is so cute" I said

"Whatever" he said

"Are you mad because they ruined our make out session" I chuckled

Before Yami could answer the question the monkey that was on Yami's shoulder grabbed one of his bangs, then jumped down to the ground. This had caught Yami off guard so he went down with the monkey. I laughed heavily, I held my sides and wiped away some of the tears the other monkeys were also laughing with me. The monkey that had taken Yami down took off and quickly climbed up to my shoulders. Yami got onto his feet and glared at the monkey that was on my shoulder, I gently held the monkey and protected him from Yami's glare

"Be nice" I said

"That monkey made a fool out of me" he hissed

I chuckled and looked at the other monkeys, they were laughing at Yami a bit more until Yami turned his head and give them his death glare. The quickly scattered away, the monkey in my arms wiggled out and went to join the others.

I looked back at Yami who was still fuming mad, I chuckled and gave him a peck on the cheeks. His mood quickly changed, he wrapped his hand around my waist and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Better" I said

"Yeah…where is the millennium puzzle" he asked

I looked down to see that the millennium puzzle was missing, I looked to where the monkeys had took off then back at Yami. We both quickly took off in the direction of the monkeys.

"How could you be so careless aibou" he said

"I wasn't paying attention" I said

"This is why I hate monkeys" he said

"Hey remember they are our second cousins" I said

"Kaiba is technically my cousin yet do we get along" he said

"Whatever" I said

We stopped and gasped at the sight before us, we were standing in the middle of a beautiful garden of tropical flowers. Vines had grown around the close by trees and flower and grown onto them. One of the monkeys placed the millennium puzzle beneath a tree then quickly went up the tree. Yami picked up the puzzle and placed around my neck. I blushed heavily and looked up at Yami.

"Perfect" he said

"What is" I said

"You, a beautiful boy surround by beautiful flowers" he said

I blushed heavily and Yami placed a gently kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around Yami's neck and pressed him more into the kiss. The all of the monkey's started whooting at us. Yami broke the kiss and looked at me.

"It's starting to get close to noon" he said

"Can we come back here" I said

"Of course, next time let's make sure the monkeys are not around" he said

===Joey pov===

I watched as Kaiba pulled parts from the radio and started putting so parts together. I would hand him some parts of a cell phone, psp, and an ipod. It was strange what he could do with just these simple things. But, I guess you know your stuff when you are the CEO of a company that runs gaming devices.

"Joey can you give me a stick of gum" he said

"Huh sure" I said

I handed Kaiba a pack of gum, he took out a stick of gum and quickly chewed it. He spit it back and then attached it to a cut wire. I sat back in the seat and continue to watch Kaiba do his work on the radio, he wiped his forehead and looked at me.

"Well" I asked

"It's gonna be tough, I managed to get it working but…" he said

"But what" I asked

"Someone has to be at least ten miles close to the island" he said

"At least you got it working a bit" I said

"Yeah" he sighed

"Come on, I bet something to eat will cheer you up" I said

"What is it with you and food" he said

"Food always cheers me up" I said

"Really, I am surprised you are not obese" he said

"Hey" I hissed

Kaiba chuckled and helped me onto his back, we went outside to find Bakura and Marik roasting a pig, I stared at them in shock. Marik looked at me and chuckled

"Well what do you think of the meals for the next few days" he said

"Where the hell did you get a pig" I asked

"Actually it's a boar, and I killed it" Bakura said

"That's pretty impressive Bakura" Kaiba said

"Yup, but this also means there are other boars out there so I would be watching your back" he suggested

Kaiba put me down on the ground and got me a water bottle, I thanked him and took a drink from it. Kaiba got his own water bottle and got a severing of the boar for the both of us, he sat next to me and handed me some of the pig. I started at the meat, unsure to eat it.

"Go on Joey, the boar is actually pretty good" Ryou said

I took a small bite and smile happily, the meat tasted pretty good. It was pretty tender and had a really juicy taste to it. If only we had some barbeque sauce or something then it would be the meat taste even better. I looked at Kaiba who was also eating, he took a small bite out of the meat and chewed it.

I notice that Kaiba's teeth were white, I mean white white impossible white. How the hell does he get his teeth that white, when he drinks half of the worlds coffee supplies. Kaiba looked at me and I looked at my meal. I quickly started eating the rest of it, I don't know what happen but I had managed to lodge some of the meat in my throat. I tried coughing it up but it wouldn't budge.

"Joey is choking" Ryou said

Kaiba reacted first and got behind me then he placed his arms around my waist and started giving me Heimlich maneuver. After a few thrusts I coughed up the meat and breathed heavily.

"Guess you are more of an idiot then I thought" Kaiba said

"Shut…up" I panted

"Are you ok" Malik asked

I gave up the thumbs up, Yami and Yugi came up to the camp site and notice me in Kaiba's arms.

"What happen" Yugi asked

"The puppy was choking on a piece of meat" Kaiba answered

"Not a dog" I panted

"Joey Joey, when will you learn to chew before you swallow" Yami chuckled

"Shut up" I hissed

Kaiba chuckled and set me back on the ground, he gently pushed the hair away from my face and looked at me. I stared deep into those ocean blue eyes of his, I started to blushing releasing how closer we were to each other.

"So Kaiba is the puppy going to be ok" Marik chuckled

"Yes, the puppy will just be fine" he answered

"I am not a dog" I yelled

===end of part 16===

Cat: *chuckles*

Yami: shut up, it wasn't funny

Hikira: why do you hate monkeys Yami?

Yami:…I rather not say

Yugi: he won't even tell me

Bakura: *whispers to Marik* must have been some bad zoo visit

Yami: I heard that thief

Bakura & Marik: *chuckles*

Dark: lol

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	17. Chapter 17 warning Lemon

**(Warning this chapter contain a lemon, MalexMale action. Don't complain I didn't warn you guys enjoy the show ^_~) **

===Malik pov===

As the bright hot sun went down, everyone was getting dinner prepared. Marik and Joey were cooking what was left of the boar while me and Ryou mixed some bananas, papayas, and just a little bit of coconut together making a little fruit salad. Yami and Yugi went to go get some water for the pool but, they seem to be taking their time…I didn't need to think about what they were up too. I looked over to Kaiba, he was leaning against a tree watching Joey unconsciously. I chuckled lightly, Ryou looked at me with curious eyes

"What's so funny" he asked

"Kaiba" I whispered

Ryou took a quick glance at Kaiba then let out a small giggle, I smiled it was nice to hear Ryou laugh. We finished cutting up the fruits, then we placed the fruit salad on different plates. Yami and Yugi came back with a bucket of water, both of them seem to be really happy, it wasn't hard to see the love in their eyes. Ryou and I washed our hands, and then got a severing of fruit, everyone soon had gotten their severing of fruit and meat. We sat and ate around the warm camp fire.

"So how is the radio going" Ryou asked Kaiba

"Well if I had the right parts I would have finished by now but, since I don't it might take another day or so" Kaiba answered

"Either way it's still good to hear that the radio is coming together" Bakura said

"What's the matter Kura chan, don't like Yugioh island anymore" Marik cooed

"I do like the island I am just tired of your damn face" Bakura hissed

"Aww you are mean Kura chan" he chuckled

"Stop calling me that you fucking pervert" Bakura hissed loudly

Me and Ryou sighed heavily, I am really beginning to think Bakura will kill Marik in the middle of the night. Yami stepped into the fight, glaring at both of them with his crimson fiery eyes, making Bakura and Marik back away from each other…for the moment. Yami sat next to Yugi, Yugi giggled and nuzzled Yami.

"Too cute" Ryou said

"So you and Yami are going out now" Joey asked

"Yeah…does it bother you guys" Yugi asked

"Not really, I am gay myself" I said

"Only because no girl wanted to date him" Marik chuckled

"Look who is taking, at least I don't have a restraining order" I said

"Hey it wasn't my fault, I was simply following the guy because I was wondering where he had gotten his pants" he said

"What kind of idiot follows a guy because he wanted to know where he buys his clothes" Bakura said

"What, they would have made my ass look hot" he said

"I really didn't need to know that" I said

"Why the hell am I stick on an island with idiots" Kaiba said

"Hey it's just as bad for us as it is for you rich boy" Joey said

"True" Kaiba said

"So anyone want to hear another horror story" Marik asked

"NO!" everyone yelled

"You guys are no fun" he whined

"Anyway it's getting late, I am pretty tired. I am gonna head to bed a little early" Ryou said

"Ok, sweet dreams Ryou" I said

"Stay away from my hikari, Malik" Bakura hissed

"I was just saying sweet dreams" I said

Bakura glared at me then, picked up Ryou and, went into the jet. I sighed heavily, I felt someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I looked to see it was Marik with an odd look of concern on his face.

"It's ok Malik" he said

"Uh thanks" I said

"I will just take Bakura away from Ryou and we can both have our fun" he chuckled

"Will you ever stop being a pervert" I hissed

He laughed darkly and went into jet, I sighed once more and begin to help Yami, and Yugi clean up the mess from dinner. Kaiba picked up Joey and said good night to us, then they went into the jet. We dug a whole and threw what was left of the boar carcass, I told Yami and Yugi I would finish up cleaning the rest of the dinner. They insist to help out but, I shook my head and said it was fine. They nodded their heads slowly and went into the jet.

I finished cleaning up the mess and wiped my forehead, I looked up at the sky. The darkness of night had already fallen, the sky was alit with a million shiny stars each of them would shine with a different brightness. I could imagine a beautiful angel sorrowing through the skies, dove white hair flowing gently in the winds. The stars would make his beautiful porcelain like skin shiny with absolute beauty. His softly chocolate brown eyes would look down below him with the gently happiness. His wings would flap quietly against the winds and stretch out more, the amazing white feathers shined with amazing light and beauty. I yearned to touch those amazing wings, if only I could touch those wings I would be the happiest man in the world.

I felt a familiar throb in between my legs, I blushed heavily. It's been about …eight…nine…ten almost eleven months since I last pleased myself. I went into the jet and got my blanket, I was about to leave until I sensed someone behind me.

"Where are you going Malik" Marik asked

"It's nice out tonight…I want to sleep outside" I lied

"Oh…going to relieve your one eyed snake" he chuckled

"Shut up" I hissed

I marched out of the jet and rushed over to the beach, my pants felt incredible tight. Damn it, it has really been too long. I reached the beach, the ocean glittered lightly with the light of the stars. I set up the blanket underneath a palm tree and sat down.

I slowly unbuckled my belt and unzipped my pants, I pulled them down to my ankles along with my boxers. I slowly grabbed my manhood, I let out a small gasp, and then I slowly moved my hand up and down. I felt my cheeks begin to darker as I moved my hand more. My thoughts wonder to sweet tenshi Ryou, I licked my lips and imagine what he would look like bare naked. I used my other hand to rub the head, I let out a small moan. Ryou was standing ankle deep in the dark ocean waters, the moon would reflect off of his beautiful pale skin. I began to rub faster and fast but… no matter how fast I rubbed myself, I felt like I couldn't reach my climax. I sighed in frustration and stopped touching myself. I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes.

"Damn it" I sighed

"Malik" a soft voice called

I turned my head to see Ryou right behind me, I blushed heavily, and put my pants back on. But, it was no use I still had a hard on which was difficult to cover up. Ryou giggled lightly and sat next to me. I hugged my knees close to my chest then, I began to blush more at the occurred moment, I mean he did catch me with my pants down and…he could have seen me.

"Were you pleasing yourself" he asked

"…yes" I whisper

"Do you want me to leave so you can finish" he asked

"No…I think I am done" I said

"But, you are still hard" he said

"I know…I will just wait till it goes away" I said

"You know…I heard a small rumor" he said

"What was it about" I asked

"I heard that, if you don't let yourself come you become a pervert" he chuckled

Before I knew it Ryou was in between my legs, he had pulled my pants down, and the he placed a kiss at the tip of my manhood. I let out a loud moan and blushed heavily.

"Ryou…you don't uh Ra have to do this" I moaned

"I know but, you look like you need help you. I don't want you to become a pervert" he said

He licked the head a few more times before taking it into his hot wet mouth, I let out another moan. This had felt amazing better than anything I have ever felt before, his tongue swirled around the head while his hand moved up and down using just enough of pressure to give me such good pleasure. I raised my hips slightly but, Ryou just pushed them down.

"Oh Ryou" I moaned

Ryou took more of me into his mouth, he used his tongue to lick the underside of my manhood. Then he began to move his head back and forth, I buried my hands into his soft and silky hair. Ryou used his hand to massage what he couldn't take into his mouth. I grunted and tug a little roughly on Ryou's hair, Ryou looked up at me and I looked back at him. Our eyes meet for a moment, I could read the look in his chocolate brown eyes. _Please come_

I let out a loud moan and thrust into Ryou's hot mouth, filling his mouth with my hot release. Ryou back away from me and swallowed up the cum. I panted heavily and looked at Ryou, Ryou wiped his mouth and looked back at me. I gently cupped Ryou's face and place a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you Ryou…I needed that" I said

"Your welcome" he said

"Now, it's my turn to return the favor" I said seductively

I pushed Ryou down onto the ground, my hand went up his shirt I began to teased his nipples. Ryou let out a soft moan and turned his head. A dark pink blush began to color his pale cheeks, I smiled and gently placed a kiss on his neck.

"Ryou is it ok if I can take you and, please you beyond your dreams" I asked

"Yes, it's ok Malik. I would be very happy if you deflowered me" he said

"You're a virgin" I asked

"Yes" he said

"Then I promise Ryou, to make this a very wonderful experience for you" I said

I pulled Ryou's shirt over his head, followed by removing his pants and undergarments. I began to play with his right nipple rolling it between my thumb and forefinger, Ryou let out another moan in surprise. I smiled, Ryou sounds very cute when he moaned. I kissed his left nipple, I began to suck at the small pink flesh while I used my hand to rub and pinch his right nipple. I carefully biting it making sure Ryou would enjoy this. Ryou arched his back and moaned in pleasure, I smiled as I knew he was enjoying this I could tell by his cries that his nipple were very sensitive. I smirked then, switched nipples making sure to give both of them the same attention.

"Malik uh it's too much" he cried

"Too much Ryou but, we barely even started" I said

Ryou's cheeks darken even more, the color remind me of the dark red and light pink colors of Ra sitting on a clear blue day. I gently placed my hands on Ryou's cheeks and brushed my lips against his. Ryou moaned softly and pushed our lips together in a soft and gentle kiss.

"I love you Ryou" I said

"I love you also Malik" he said

My eyes soften as I heard those words come from Ryou mouth, I placed another gentle kiss on his soft lips. I brought three fingers up to Ryou's lips, he took them into his mouth and licked them. I let out a moan as his tongue swirled around my fingers. I wonder if the angel had any experience with his mouth before, Ryou removed the fingers from his mouth then gave them a few licks at the tips.

"This is going to hurt tenshi" I said

He nodded his head and spread out his legs, the angle is absolutely beautiful. Ryou's skin was like a finely crafted porcelain doll, he wasn't as thin as I thought he was he had a slight body build. His hair laid sprawled on the ground making him like more gorgeous then anyone or anything I have ever seen. I stared into Ryou's sweet brown eyes, they were filled with a fiery passion and want of to be taking. I smiled once more then carefully slipped my index finger in Ryou.

"Malik ittt hurts" he whimpered

"Shhh it will be alright tenshi, just wait a little longer" I said

I kissed his forehead, I moved my finger around Ryou's tight entrance he wasn't lieing when he said he was a virgin. I felt myself throb more just from having one finger inside of him. I slipped my ring finger into Ryou, Ryou cried and whimpered in pain. I gently kissed him insuring him, it was going to be ok. I slipped another finger into Ryou, he let out a small hiss in pain then relaxed. I moved my fingers around, stretching the tight muscles in his body. Ryou let out a small kiss when I moved my fingers closer inside him.

"Malik oh gods in heavens above" he said

"Looks like I found your sweet spot tenshi" I purred

I removed my fingers from the tenshi, then I rubbed myself a little. I lined myself up with Ryou entrance, all of a sudden Ryou moved away from me and sat on the heels of his feet.

"Ryou" I asked

"You are not fully naked" he said

"I guess not" I chuckled

Ryou helped my removed the annoying clothing and blushed heavily as he saw me naked. Ryou gently brushed his hands along my light muscular body. I let out a small moan when his hand went down my ticklish stomach. Ryou giggled and wrapped his arms around my neck then, saddled my waist.

"You are very beautiful Malik" he said

"You are also beautiful tenshi Ryou" I said

"Thank you Malik…can we…do it like this" he asked

"Of course, but this is the point of no return Ryou. There is no turning back from here Ryou" I said

"I understand Malik, I want to do this with you because I love you Malik" he said

"And I love you Ryou, my beautiful tenshi" I said

We shared a passionate kiss before I lifted Ryou up a little, and carefully impaled his tight virgin entrance. My moan was drowned out by Ryou's cry in pain, I covered his mouth with my lips, kissing him lightly.

"You can't cry so loud Ryou, or you might wake the others" I said

"I know but, uh it hurts so much Malik" he cried

"It always hurts the first time Ryou, just wait a little longer it will get better" I said

"Alright" he whimpered

I held Ryou around the waist and, waited patiently for Ryou to adjust to my size. The gently crashing of waves soothed out Ryou's whimper. He let out a soft moan when I experimentally thrust into him, I smiled knowing he was ready for more. Ryou lift himself up then back down, letting out soft moans as he went. I held onto his hips and, thrust into him making him feel more pleasure than before, it felt absolutely amazing being inside of him. Ryou grabbed onto my hair tightly as his pace began to quicken.

"Malik oh gods Malik" he cried

"It's good huh" I said

"Yes oh god it's so amazing" he moaned

Ryou kept slamming himself down on me, going at a faster pace each time. Then I thrust up into Ryou, his eyes widen and he let out a beautiful cry in pleasure. I smiled, I hit his sweet spot even better his muscles clamp down on me a little tighter. I thrust up into Ryou just as Ryou came down on me. We both let out pleasurable cries as we started getting closer and closer to a climax. A thin sheet of sweat started to appear on our skins.

"Malik it's uh coming" he moaned

"Hold on a little longer" I panted

"I can't oh I don't think I can" he cried

"Hang on" I said

I pushed Ryou on to the ground and, spread his legs wide open then, began thrusting into him at an unbelievable pace. Ryou moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around my neck, bringing me closer to him. We felt each other's hot breath against our skins, I wrapped my hand around Ryou's neglected member and started jacking him off to my thrust. Ryou arched his back and released himself all over his and mine stomachs. I pumped into Ryou a few more times, emptying myself deeply side of him. I collapsed on top of him. We both panted heavily, recovering slowly from our activities.

I rolled off of Ryou and, hugged Ryou around the waist. Ryou put his head on my shoulder and nuzzled me softly. I smiled at him then, kissed him lightly on his forehead. I saw a faint pink blush colored the tenshi's cheeks. I hugged Ryou tighter and sighed happily, Ryou chuckled softly and looked up at me.

"That was wonderful" he said

"Did you enjoy it" I asked

"Yes, very much" he said

"That is good to hear, are you sore" I said

"A little but, I am sure I will be fine after some sleep" he yawned

"Then get some sleep tenshi" I said

"Ok, oh and Malik" he said

"Yes" I said

"I love you" he said

"I love you too, my beautiful tenshi" I said

We share one last kiss before we embraced each other in a warm hug. Then fall into the wonderful deep sleep.

===end of part 17===

Cat: X3 hoped everyone liked it

Malik: *glaring at Cat* you are more perverted than my yami

Cat: aww am not, that is Dark

Dark: hey!

Cat; XDD

Marik: Malik you are no fun, you left me out of the fun

Malik: *throws shoe at Marik* pervert

Ryou: *blushing*

Cat: *thinks* a threesome would be nice

Marik: see she agrees with me

Malik: don't encourage him

Hikira: *chuckles* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	18. Chapter 18

===Bakura pov===

I growled with deep anger, my eyes narrowed at the horrible sight before me. The pervert Malik hugged my angel hikari close to him, even worse they were naked and worst of all I could see some white fluids on MY hikari thighs. I snapped, I rushed over to the sleep Egyptian and picked him up by his hair, he opened eyes at the exact moment I punched him in the face.

"You fucking pig" I hissed

The Egyptian stumbled onto his feet and tried his best to cover himself up, but failed when I punched him in the face once more. Ryou woke up and saw me fight with Malik, he jumped into his pants and tried to stop me.

"Bakura leave him alone" Ryou pleaded

"You disgusting worm, you rapped my hikari" I hissed

"He wanted to do it, I didn't force him" Malik said

"Liar" I growled

I pulled out a switch blade knife from my pocket and slashed at the Egyptians arm, he cried in pain and held his bleeding arm. Ryou hugged Malik tightly and glared at me…he is glaring at me…me of all people. I am the one trying to protect him for creeps and perverts like Malik.

"Bakura stop it" the angel said

"Me but, Malik rapped you" I said

"He didn't rape me Bakura, we made love and I enjoyed every minute of it" he said

"But…" I said

"No buts, if you can't expect the person I love then…then…I'll hate you for the rest of my life" he said

My eyes widen in shock…Ryou will hate me…I fall to my knees and stared at my hikari. He helped Malik onto his feet then helped him get dressed and they left without another word. I remained at my spot, frozen…Ryou hates me…but…I am his yami…he can't hate me…can he. I was just trying to protect the fragile angel…

I snapped out of my thought when someone called out my name, I looked up to see Marik standing in front of me. A confused look was written all over his face, he slowly held out his hand and I took it. He helped me up, we remain silent for a while the only sound was the crashing of the ocean wave.

"Ryou loves Malik" I said

"Really, how did you find out" he asked

"They…had sex….and Ryou enjoyed it…" I said

"You sound hurt" he said

"…Ryou hates me because I…" I said

"You can't accept he loves someone else" he said

"…yes" I said

"Wow, the king of thieves had a crush on his hikari" he chuckled

I glared at Marik for that comment, he chuckled darkly and patted my head. I growled angrily.

"So you really do love Ryou" he said

"I love him like a brother, I just want to protect him from anything that could hurt him" I said

"I see but, someday Ryou will no longer need your protection" he said

I looked at the Egyptian, in some weird way he is telling the truth…I knew this day was going to come but I didn't think it would be this soon. I still wanted to be at the angel's side but, I guess since he is with Malik now I can slowly let go of my hikari... Malik seems like a good guy, and he might be the last person next to myself that would hurt Ryou. Marik chuckled once more then he pulled out his millennium rod.

"Don't move" he said

Then he pushed me aside and slammed the pointed end at the ground, I looked at what he caught it was a large dark red crab. Marik smiled and picked up the dyeing crab then licked his lips.

"Looks like I have my breakfast for today" he said

"Hey aren't you going to share" I said

"Hmmm I'll share if you give me a kiss" he said

"I think I rather starve than kiss you" I said

"Awww Bakura you are mean, I was going to share" he whined

===Kaiba pov===

Me and Joey sat in the cock pit, I made a few more adjustments to the radio then I turned my attention to the puppy. It's been a couple days his ankle should be healed already. I gently started to unwrap Joey's bandages, he slowly moved his ankle around then stood up and smiled. I gently smiled back at the blonde.

"Thanks money bags, I feel a lot better" he said

"You're welcome" I said

Me and Joey walked outside and saw Ryou stitching a large cut on Malik's arm, Malik would wince every once in a while from the pain. I grabbed a couple of bananas, I handed one to Joey then sat down.

"What happen to Malik" Joey asked

"Bakura…he got mad when he found out…me and Malik are going out" he answered

"Bakura…are you alright Malik" Yami asked

"Yeah, I am fine tenshi hikari will have me healed up in no time" he said

"Tenshi hikari, cute nick name for you Ryou" Yugi giggled

Ryou's cheeks soon turned a dark color of apple red, Malik chuckled softly and kissed Ryou's forehead. Ryou smiled and kissed Malik's cheek. He quickly finished stitching up the Egyptian then placed a band aid on the wound.

"There all done" he said

"What are the plans for today" I asked

"How are you feeling Joey" Yami asked

"Like a millennium bucks" Joey said proud fully

"Too bad you don't have it" I chuckled

"Hey" he growled

"Since Malik's arm is injured, you and Kaiba will have to look around the island for some food" the former pharaoh said

"What will me and Malik do" Ryou asked

"Kaiba, can we start using the radio now" Yami asked

"Yes" I answered

"Good, can you teach Ryou and Malik how to use it. Maybe we can get a signal out there and someone can find us" he explained

"Alright" I said

I stood up and went into the jet, Malik and Ryou followed me inside. I taught them how to use the radio and what to say in case anything happens. After fifteen minutes I finished teaching them all they needed to about how to work the radio.

===Joey pov===

I leaned against the side of the plane, I looked up to the blue sky and started to whistle softly. I waited for money bags to finish with Ryou and Malik, to be honest I was sort of looking forward to hanging out with the guy. I don't know what it is but, I am starting to like Kaiba a bit more.

"Ready to go pup" Kaiba asked

I looked at him then nodded my head, we then started to look around the island for any sort of food. I looked at the blue eyed man and the strangest thing he is looking at me too. I felt my cheeks heat up, I looked away and tugged at the end of my shirt.

"Is something wrong Kaiba" I asked

"No" he said calmly

"…Kaiba" I said

"Something you want to talk about pup" he said

"Even though we are stuck on this island…can you still call it a vacation" I asked

"I guess, although I did have a better idea on what I was going to do but this is nice also" he said

"Really" I said

"Don't get me wrong, I don't hate being on Yugioh island I just wished I knew when I could see my brother again" he said

"Oh…well once Mokuba hears about the plane crash I am sure he would be looking the world for you" I said

"Thanks pu-

"Kaiba" I said

"Spider" he said

I turned my head to see a large hairy tarantula spider on my shoulder, it moved its fangs a little then relaxed itself on my shoulder. I looked at Kaiba and he looked dead terrified at the spider, then it made sense to me.

"You are scared of spiders" I said

He didn't reply, I smirked this was going to be good. I gently pushed the tarantula onto my hand and stepped closer to Kaiba, the blue eyed man stepped back and whimpered softly.

"Come on money bags, it's not gonna hurt you" I said

"Joey get that thing away from me" he said

"Just pet the spider" I said

"No" he said

"Then touch it" I said

"Hell no" he said

I stepped closer to the taller man but he just stepped back until his back bump into a tree. I smirked and pinned Kaiba against the tree, Kaiba grabbed onto my shoulder and tried to push me away but I didn't let him.

"Just pet the tarantula" I said

"…sure if you can catch it" he said

I looked at my hand to see that the spider was gone, I looked behind me to see the tarantula running away. I growled softly then looked back at him, I realized just how close we were to each other. I started to feel my cheeks heat up once more. It was really strange, Kaiba didn't push me away he just stayed there looking at me with a strange yet gentle look.

"…sorry" I said

"About what" he said

"For the spider…I shouldn't have done that" I said

"It's ok puppy" he said

Then he did something I never thought he would do in a million years, he placed a kissed on my lips then moved around so I was the one pinned to the tree. Kaiba moved closer to me again, we were so close our lips could almost touch each other. I blushed more, gods I wanted to feel his smooth lips against mine just one more time.

"You should use chapstick, your lips are a little rough" he said

He pulled away from me then started to walk away, I was left there stunned and dumb folded. WHAT THE HELL, THAT JERK! I glared at Kaiba's back with fiery anger, Kaiba turned to me and gave his usual smug smirk but this time it was very gently.

"Are you coming pup, we are not going to find any food if you are just standing there" he said

"Alright alright, I'm coming" I said

===end of part 18===

Cat: X3

Joey: *glaring at Cat* why do I have to wear make up

Hikira: chapstick isn't make up

Joey: it is too me *growls*

Dark: besides didn't you wear make before

Joey:…THAT WAS ONE TIME!

Kaiba: XDD best time of my life

Hikira: oh my god Kaiba laughed

Cat: DX now a the world is going to end

Kaiba: shut up

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	19. Chapter 19

===Malik pov===

Me and Ryou sat in the cockpit and tried our best to get a signal but, we didn't hear anything. Ryou sighed heavily and gently rest his head on my shoulder. I chuckled softly and stroked his beautiful snow white hair with my good hand.

"This is bad" he said

"Don't say that tenshi, I am sure someone will pick up the signal soon" I said

"I hope so" he sighed softly

"Why are you eager to go home" I asked

Ryou opened his mouth to answer, someone knocked on the door before he could. We turned our heads to see Marik there leaning against the door frame. I glared at him and he chuckled softly.

"Malik can talk to you for a minute" he asked

/Ok, why is he asking all of a sudden? He never ask for anything before/ I thought

I nodded, I placed a soft kiss on my angel's lips. Ryou's face turned bright red, I chuckled softly then followed Marik all the way to the beach shore. He stopped a few inches away from the coming waves, I stopped and crossed my arms.

"Ok, what is with the sudden politeness" I said

"Look I know you and Ryou are lovers now" he said

"So you are going to try to break us up, because Bakura is already trying to do that" I said

"No….how did you do it" he asked

"That is none of your business pervert" I hissed

"Not that, how did you make Ryou fall in love with you" he asked

"I didn't make Ryou fall in love with me, he fall in love on his own" I said

He sighed heavily then looked at the ocean, I walked next to him and looked at him curiously. He looked back at them with an expressionless look.

"Why are you asking me this" I asked

"Well I…may have kind of…fallen in love with Bakura" he said

"HAHAHAHAHA" I laughed heavily

"Shut up, it's not funny" he hissed

"Sorry" I chuckled

"...but every time I try and tell him something he pushes me away…so what should I do" he asked

"Well first you shouldn't touch him where your perverted mind goes. If Bakura does have some sort of feelings for you then let him at least think about you on his own" I said

"Is that it?" he asked

"You could play a little hard to get, maybe Bakura will get annoyed when you start ignoring him" I suggested

"Alright, thank you Malik" he said

"I didn't even know you could say thank you" I said

"I can, I just never did" he said

"Whatever, I better get back to Ryou before Bakura tries to do something" I said

===Bakura pov===

I watched my hikari from afar, he was walking by himself towards the beach. I didn't see Malik with him, just where the hell is he. Oh well since he can't watch my hikari, I might as well watch him for a bit something bad could happen to him.

"Hey cutie where are you going" I chuckled

He screamed then around, I chuckled softly and walked over to the frighten angel. He glared at me and started to walk away, I sighed heavily and followed him.

"Ryou…I am sorry for scaring you" I said

"I am still mad at you" he growled softly

Shit, if he is growling at me then he is really mad. I scratched my head, what should I do. Ryou may never forgive me for what I had done to Malik. What if he may never talk to me again?

"Ryou" I said

"What do you want Kura, can't you see I am busy" he said

"….do you really love Malik" I asked

"Yes I do Kura, I know you love me Kura and you want to protect me. But, I can take care of myself" he said

"But, you don't see how fragile you are sometimes" I said

"Kura, are you always going to be at my side" he asked

"Of course I will, you are my hikari and I am your yami" I said

"But you will let someone else be at my side" he asked

"…Ryou…what are you trying to say" I asked

"Someday I will find someone I want to be with and you will have step down" he said

"No I will never step down, I won't let that happen" I said

"Bakura" he said

Then Ryou hugged me tightly, I was a bit surprised by the sudden action. I hugged Ryou close to me and nuzzled him. The angel slowly move over to my ear.

"Bakura, I don't want you to waste your life on me" he said

"Ryou, I am not wasting my life" I said

"But you said, you would be at my side no matter what. I couldn't let you do something like this, I want you to live your life doing something else" he said

"Ryou" I said

"…your whole life with nothing but, tragedy and pain. Ever since you had your own I wanted to you to live your life in happiness and joy but…you can't do that if you are always by my side" he said

I felt some sort of wetness going doing my cheek, Ryou pulled away just a little and wiped away the wetness. A tear, it was a tear from me…I am crying. Ryou hugged me tightly, I hugged him back and started to cry on his shoulder. Ryou stroked my hair and let me cry until I could cry no more. I pulled away and started to wipe away my tears, the angel gently smiled and helped me.

"Thank you hikari" I said

"You are welcome" he said

"Thank you for thinking about me" I said

"You are welcome my yami" he said

"Come, we should go find your boyfriend before something happens to him" I said

"Kura" he whined

"What, I didn't do anything to him…yet" I chuckled

===end of part 14===

Hikira: awww this was cute

Cat: *nods* sorry for the long wait everyone

Dark: *chuckles* you take forever updating aibou

Cat: ^^; yeah but with summer break I will be updating a lot more

Yugi: finally

Cat: ^^;

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	20. Chapter 20

===Bakura pov===

Two weeks, two bloody freaking weeks and that nut case hasn't tried to hit on me even once. I swear he was all over me when we first came here but, now he bearly even acknowledges me. I even bend down in a suggestive manner when I had to pick up coconuts but, no reaction.

My eyes narrowed at the sight of the Egyptian chatting with the blonde. Joey chuckled at what appeared to be a joke, so what just because he has grown some facial hair doesn't mean he is hot shit. I mentally slapped myself, why am I getting so worked up about that moron besides this is what I wanted…

"Hey Bakura" the pharaoh called

"What" I hissed

"Help us out with the tent, a storm is coming soon and we will need a dry spot for the fire" he said

"Shut up, don't order me around like you are the pharaoh again" I yelled

"Hey Bakura calm down a bit, he was just asking you" Joey said

"No one told you talk dog" I growled

"Kura, what's wrong" Ryou asked softly

"Nothing, I am going to look for some food" I said

Before anyone could say anything, I marched away blindly. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care, I just wanted to get away from that moron. By the time I realized how far I had gone, it already began raining heavily. I looked at the sky and growled darkly. I looked around to just away from the waterfall. I looked around for the cave that I had stumble upon just a week ago. By the time I had found it I was soaked to the bone, I growled heavily as I shivered from the cold. I sat down and hugged my knees close to my chest. The cave is small but it's big enough to fit three people inside. I removed my damp clothing and put them on a rock so they would be able to dry. Hopefully the storm would pass by quickly.

"So this is where you are hiding" an annoying voice said

I glared at the entrance of the cave to see a soaking Marik, he held up a bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey. I sighed heavily, I could use a drink…even if it was from Marik. I moved a bit so Marik could sit comfortably. Marik handed me the bottle, I quickly opened it and drink what I could.

"Hey don't finish it all" he said

I pulled the bottle away and panted softly for air.

"Shut up" I said

"Somebody is in a bad mood" he said

"Don't you have to attend to a dog" I said

"So that did bother you" he said

"No it didn't" I hissed

"Yes it did" he chuckled

"Better shut up before I paint the wall with what little brain you have" I hissed

His eyes narrowed a bit, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward him, then he spin me around so my back was facing his chest, and then he wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to get him to let go of me but, he wouldn't budge.

"Let me go you freaking nut case" I hissed

"You're cold" he said

"Oh you didn't realize that before" I hissed

"No, I mean your body. You are shivering" he said

I stopped moving and noticed that he is right…I am shivering...and he…Marik is so warm. Even with soaked clothing he is still warm. Marik released his hold for a moment, he pulled out his black tank top and threw it over with my clothing. He then wrapped his arms around me once more. I felt my face heat up…could this be from the whiskey…or him.

"…Can I ask you something" I said

"What is it" he asked

"Why have you been ignoring me" I asked

"So it has been bugging you" he chuckled

"Shut up and answer the bloody question" I hissed

"Malik said I should play hard to get to see if it would bother you. And it looks like it did" he chuckled

"Malik, so it was his plan along. I am going to kill him this time" I growled

"So you do like me in some way" he said

"Shut up, I never said that" I yelled

"Then why are you getting so worked up when I've ignore you and you even jealous about Joey" he said

"No I wasn't…I was just…" I said

"Come on Bakura, just admit you like me" he chuckled

"I rather admit that to the pharaoh" I said

He sighed heavily, he grabbed the bottle from me and took a quickly drink from it. He then rested his head on my shoulder.

"Even if I did, all you would do is have sex with me" I said

"Sex is nice but…" he said

"But, what?" I asked a little curious

"Maybe I want something more with you" he said

"Do…do you mean dating" I asked

"Something like that" he said

"And what would happen if I would agree to this…dating" I asked

"…I don't know…I haven't dated before" he said

I snickered for a moment then started laughing heavily, Marik growled at me but I just couldn't help it. Marik the dating virgin.

"What next hahaha, you are going to tell me you never had sex too" I laughed

He remained silent, I looked at him and he cheeks were dark red. I began to laugh even harder. This is just too much, to think this pervert is an virgin. I held my sides and tried to breath but, I couldn't I was laughing too hard.

"It's not that funny" he growled

"To think haha you as a virgin is hilarious" I laughed

"So what if I am" he growled

"I find it cute" I chuckled

I turned around and sat on his lap so I am facing him. He blushed a bit more, I wrapped my arms around his neck and got near his lips.

"Would you mind if I stole your virginity" I purred

"You're drunk, you now that" he said

"It makes more fun like that" I purred

"True but…" he said

"But what" I asked

"…I want you to know what you are doing" he said

"Well aren't you being nice today, alright next time" I said

I kissed his neck gently, grabbing some skin with my teeth. The Egyptian arched a bit and moaned out my name.

===Marik pov===

Bakura stopped all of a sudden, I looked at him to see him past out on my shoulder. A bright red blushed colored his cheeks, I chuckled softly. I guess Bakura is a light weight drinker. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned back at bit. Bakura nuzzled my neck and let out a soft purr. I kissed the albino's forehead gently.

"Sleep tight my little kitten" I said

He growled softly, I smirked at bit. It seems like he can hear me somewhat. I carefully laid Bakura down then, I laid down right next to him. I once more wrapped my arms around his waist. Bakura nuzzled close. I couldn't help but, smile. I will have to thank Malik for helping me out with Bakura.

"Next time Kura, I won't let this chance go by again" I said

===end of part 20===

Cat: I am very very very sorry about the wait

Marik: what in Ra's name took you so long to update

Cat: school, finding a job, trying to get a job at applebees, hanging out with friends, having a friend move, having a friend sent to the hospital, and trying to get my student loan

Bakura: sounds as if you had a run of bad luck

Cat: *sighs heavily* don't remind me

Dark: *hissing* Bakura stop picking on my aibou, she already has enough on her shoulders

Bakura: *shrugs* whatever

Hikira: aibou will do her very best to update

Cat: it's just for now school and student loans are bugging the crap out of me *bows* I am sorry everyone

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	21. Chapter 21

===Joey pov===

I leaned against the window watching the rain fall, Kaiba sat in front of me reading a book. Yami and Yugi sat in front of Kaiba playing duel monsters. Malik and Ryou were outside waiting for Marik and Bakura to get back. Bakura seemed kind of pissed when I was talking to Marik earlier, why would he be mad at Marik was just telling me about this funny joke. I chuckled softly at the joke, Kaiba turned his head and raised his eyebrow.

"Going mad over there puppy" he said

"No" I growled softly

He chuckled softly, he got up from his seat and sat down by me. I smiled gently at him, even though we have been stuck on this island for about three weeks or so Kaiba has loosened up a lot. He can even sit by me without calling me dog or mutt. Kaiba pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"It's a bit cold" he said with a bit of concern

"Oh, I haven't notice" I said

"Although, I thought that lumber Jack beard would keep you warm" he chuckled

"Hey, I didn't bring a razor with me" I growled

"Don't take it personally puppy, you look kind of cute with the beard" he said softly

The blue eyed man gently cupped my chin, my face burned with embracement at the sudden contact from him. Kaiba gently rubbed my facial hair then pulled his hand away.

"Maybe you should shave" he said

"Joey, if you need a razor I have you can have" Yugi said

"Since when do you shave" Kaiba asked

"I could grow a bread if I wanted to" Yugi said

"It's been two weeks aibou, you should have grown one by now" Yami said

Yugi blushed heavily at the comment, Yami chuckled softly then handed me a travel bag. I thanked him and went into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, I guess Seto was right. My bread was getting a bit out of control. Within minutes I shaved out the annoying bread, I smiled happily as I felt the freshly shaved skin.

"Much better puppy" someone said

I turned to see Seto leaning against the door frame, he smiled gently at me. I smiled back and washed off my face. Seto approached me then gently cupped my face, he rubbed my chin gently. He nodded and pulled his hand away.

"A lot better now" he said

"Seto, can I ask you something" I asked softly

"What is it pup?" he said

"What are we doing" I asked somewhat worried

"What do you mean pup" he asked

"You and me…what are we doing…" I said

"…I don't know pup" he said a bit confused

"Seto….do you like me" I asked

"…I don't know" he said

"So...this whole enter time you were just fucking around with me" I growled

"Pup it isn't like that" he said

"Like what, you still think you're a hot shot and you can walk over people like they are dirt" I yelled at him

"Pup just listen" he said

"No, you listen. I am not letting you get the best of me anymore" I yelled

I pushed him out of the way and run out of the jet, I heard Kaiba yell for me to come back but I wouldn't listen to him. Not anymore…I had it with him…that's all he does is pissed me off and walk all over me. Not anymore, I won't let him do that to me anymore. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm and pinned me against a tree. I looked up to see who it was, cold blue eyes glared into mine with bitter coldness.

"I said stop" he growled

"No, let me go Kaiba" I yelled

"Will you just listen to me" he said

"No" I growled

I struggled to get away from him but, he only pinned me against the tree even more. I glared at him and he glared back. The rain poured down on top of us, soaking us to the bone. I shivered a bit, Kaiba loosen his grip on my arms and pulled me into a tight hug. I gasped at the sudden warm body holding me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed softly.

"I like you Joey" he said softly

My eyes widen in surprise at the sudden comment, I looked up at him. His cheek were a dull red, could he really be blushing. He quickly picked me up like a bride and started to walk back to the jet.

"Are you being honest…do you really like me" I asked

"I…I do like you pup…but" he said trailing off

"But what" I said

"What would everyone think" he said

"Well I don't think Yugi and Yami mind" I said

"Not them…once we leave this island, what will everyone think about me" he said

"Why would that matter, you need to make yourself happy not everyone in the world" I said

"…I guess you could be right pup" he said

I laid my head against Seto's chest, his heart thumped softly. I sighed once more and slowly closed me eyes. Maybe…it would be better if we never left this island…maybe then we could be together.

===end of part 21===

Cat: happy belated Thanksigiving everyone

Joey: where did you go

Cat: nowhere, my cousins drove in so I haven't had as much time to update

Kaiba: please tell me they aren't as crazy as you

Cat: X3 nope

Hikira: in fact one of them taught of a couple of things

Dark: like this *puts Kaiba into a control hold*

Kaiba: let go before I call the cops on you

Dark: how can you if you can't get to a phone

Kaiba: *growls*

Hikira: *sighs*

Joey: careful Dark, he will get out of it in a second

Cat: *chuckles* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	22. Chapter 22

===Malik's pov===

Ryou leaned against the frame of the jet door, he sighed heavily and rubbed his arms up and down. The rain continued to pour down heavily. Ryou waited for Bakura to come back, it had already been thirty minutes since he stormed off. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure Bakura is alright." I said

"…it's raining pretty hard, he could have gotten lost. Plus Joey and Kaiba are still out there." He said

"That would be a laugh, the king of thieves getting lost on an island." I chuckled softly

I kissed Ryou's cheek again, he sighed once and moved away from me. I whimpered softly, the tenshi sat down on one of the seats and looked out the window. I sat next to him and held his hand.

"Are you mad for making fun of Bakura?" I asked

"No…aren't you worried that something can happen to them?" he asked

"Not really, I know they can take care of themselves. " I said

"Yeah but." he said

I cupped Ryou's chin and pulled him into a deep kiss, he wrapped his arms around my neck. I purred happily and gently ran my fingers through his hair. After a few minutes we pulled panting for breath. I kissed his forehead, his face turned a beautiful pink color.

"No more buts, they will be fine." I said

"Alright." He said softly

I pulled Ryou into my lap and nuzzled his neck gently, Ryou giggled. Then we looked up to see a wet Joey and Kaiba coming back. Both of them were soak to the bone. Kaiba was shivering pretty bad.

"Oh no, you both are soaked." Ryou said

"No, really" Kaiba said annoyed

"Be nice Kaiba" Joey said

Kaiba rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, they grabbed their suitcases and headed into the bathroom of the jet. I looked at the Ryou curious.

"What are they doing?' I asked

"Changing, it's bad to stay in wet clothes because they can get sick." He said

===Marik's pov===

He was shivering violently in my arms, I opened my eyes to see the former king of thieves shaking like a rattle snake's tail. His cheeks were a fiery red color, I checked his forehead. My eyes sadden, he was burning hot. Bakura let out a cough and shivered once more. Damn, he caught a cold. I gently placed a hand on the king's shoulder and shook him carefully.

"Hey Kura." I said

"What!" he said hoarsely

"Let's head back to the jet, you are shivering like crazy." I said

I tried to help him up but, he smacked my hand away. He coughed heavily and weakly stood up.

"I don't need your pity help." He said

He started to stumble away from the cave, he let out another cough. I sighed heavily and went over to him, he looked at me and glared.

"Don't touch me." He hissed

"Can't do that Kura, you're sick and you need to get back to the jet." I said

I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder, the albino hissed and yelled at me to let him go. But, he gave up after a few minutes, I began walking back towards the jet. It was foggy, yet not to much to where I couldn't see where I was going.

"Marik" Kura said

"What is it, my little albino." I said

"Don't carry me like this…it makes me feel worse." he groaned

"Oh, then how should I carry you." I said with a smirk

"Anyway but, this." He said

I chuckled softly, I put him on his feet then picked up like a bride. A sudden thought came into my mind, the albino was dressed in a long white lace dressed. This would make a newly wedded bride jealous. His pale skin was revealed at his chest, I smirked as dressed lowered. Letting me see his beautiful slender chest. He blushed heavily, looking away shyly.

"Marik…I'm embarrassed." he said

"Don't be, you look beautiful my dear." I said

"Marik…HEY SNAP OUT OF IT PERVERT!" he yelled

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a harsh punch against my cheek, I stumbled a bit. I looked in my arms to see a pissed off Bakura. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared deadly at me .

"What the hell where you thinking." He said as he coughed

"Do you really want to know" I chuckled

"Never mind, just hurry up to the jet." He said

"Why are you in a hurry?" I asked

"I'm sick, leave me alone." He hissed

"Maybe I should take care of you." I said

"You would just take advantage of me." He said

"Trust me, I would have taken advantage of you last night when you passed out." I said

"…You didn't try anything" he asked surprised

"No…I wanted to but, I figured next time." I said

"You're really a virgin huh." he chuckled

"Shut up, weren't you complaining you were sick." I growled

We arrived at the jet, the pharaoh and his lover were sitting underneath the make shift tent making sure the tender doesn't go out. Yugi looked up and rushed over to us.

"What happen?" he asked

"Bakura is sick, do we have any cold medicine." I asked

"Yeah, Ryou should have some in his bag. I will go wake him up, Marik bring Bakura inside." He told me

I nodded my head, I went inside the jet and place Kura on one of the seat. Yugi went over to Ryou and woke him up. I grabbed a blanket for Kura and cover him up, the albino started shivering once again. My eyes sadden at the sight. Ryou went up to us and touched Kura's forehead.

"Bakura, you are bring up really bad." He said

"I know that, where's the medicines you always have with you." Kura hissed

"This is what happen when you go running off in the rain." He said as he opened some medicine packets

"Yeah yeah, now where's that damn medicine." He hissed once more

===end of part 22===

Cat: *thinking really hard*

Kaiba: hey if you think any harder your brain is going to boil in your head

Marik: what is she thinking about now? The next update?

Hikira: no, we are going to Vegas X3

Dark and we will be 21 when we go XD

Yugi: so is she thinking about what she will gamble?

Hikira: no

Bakura: what casino she is going too?

Dark: no

Ryou: then what is it?

Cat: which gay bar I'm going too X3

Guys: ==; of course

Cat: there's one at the Luxor XDD it looks pretty interesting

Yami: you only want to go because, it's the closes to Egypt you are going to get

Cat: X3 true

Yugi: *rolls eyes*

Cat: so if anyone knows any good gay bars in Vegas let me know

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
